Stuck in the past
by NatalieBK
Summary: as sakura was supposed to be injured and close to dying cause of one of madara's attacks she finds her self thrown in the past, now she takes this as an opportunity to stop obito from falling in love with rin and save the future along the way but what she had not been expecting is for him to fall for her instead.
1. Chapter 1

Lights ..

Is all she could remember , haruno sakura was laying in a clearing with blood surrounding her like a pool her ribs and back aching when even the slightest attempts of breathing were made , the fourth shinobi war took its tool on her if she might say so all the people around her were trying their hardest to end it espically naruto where she easily fell and faltered of an attack madara made which wasn't even meant for her ' am I always going to be a burden to those around me ' she sulkly thought, sakura couldn't help but drown in her thoughts of regret as she coughed up some blood occasionally ' damn him that bastard ' is all she could think of while she was in this state of pain..

" hey, are you alright?" a voice called out to her. _A girl_ she figured ..

" yeah im just drowning in my own blood other than that its just peachy ! " sakura said sarcastically while clenching her abdomen , she didn't even care to open her eyes instead she shut them even harder

" let me help you , im a medic I can ease your pain" the girl insisted on helping sakura ' would you just fuck off .. "

Sakura panted to get some breath the broken ribs weren't making it any easier ' that fucking bastard little piece of shit ', she tried to get her self to sit up ignoring the pain that was rising in and the annoying girl that kept on annoying her , as much as it was hard to sit up while hearing something tearing up inside her sakura kept trying making her hand the source of power to lift her upper body while some moans and shrieks were escaping her lips.

" Oi Rin, where did you go? " an annoying voice shouted out, so the girl is named rin , why did it sound so damn familiar?

Sakura finally made it to a sitting position where she opened her eyes slowly to not get affected by the sun ' hey, wasn't it dark like a minute ago?' she thought surely there was no sun light beaming when in the war 'what the fuck, is it all over now?' sakura finally adjusted her eyes to see three kids in front of her, one was wearing a some loud clothes and a pair of googles, while the girl well the girl wasn't something special really she looked normal and the third was quiet handsome even with the mask..

" wait what the FUCK? " sakura yelled while some blood was escaping her mouth and reaching her chin all she could so was to point at the mini kakashi-sensei that was in font of her .

" what?" is all that kakashi could say with a bored tone before the girl in front of him fell to sleep , taking the look of her she might have been in a hell of a fight ..

…

As sakura fluttered her eyes open to reveal her emerald green eyes she was welcomed with a white ceiling, she took her surrounding quiet slow as started to sit up earning her a sting of pain that left her hissing and biting the inside of her cheeks to reduce it , as she vaguely opened her eyes again she saw a simple room not fancy but it was simple and cozy just like home she thought and with that she frowned , home was taboo for her now she could feel her heart aching she closed her eyes while clenching her heart ' mom … dad .. ' earning her some tears to roll down her cheeks, but now wasn't time to duel on it, as she took her hands to erase the cheeks she looked to down for her horror to see her body ..

" what the hell? Where are my boobs? Where is my butt? " she yelled as she took her hair to start pulling it, her hair was longer than she thought it was .

" WHERE DID MY SHORT HAIR GO ? " she yelled again, as she started looking franticly around the room for anyone to pass by and see her would really think she either was crazy or she lost all sanity which both were the same so that didn't matter.

As sakura kept yelling some nurses and a doctor crashed the room each had worn a horrified look in their faces, looking at her uneasy .

" hey your okay, the people who hurt you aren't here anymore!" a nurse said as she caressed sakura long pink hair with a smily that shown nothing but pity and sympathy. Sakura hated it.

" what the hell you talking about, no one is after me " sakura hissed while shrugging her hand like it was some kind of trash or disgusting filth, if sakura hated something other than being weak and a burden was being a pity object that people had to feel sympathy towards her, she could easily break the ground to dust and yet how dare they give her that look ..

As sakura tried her best to restrain her self a picture of kakashi-sensei when he was younger crossed her mind, so it wasn't a dream and taking the look of her current body she must at least be twelve, sakura hoped she either is in a bad dream or it was just some stupid genjustsu casted on her by madara but then again that was unlikely cause why would madara cast on her a genjustsu when she was barely a threat to him if anything she could easily be the mouse where he would defiantly be the lion if the first had a hard time defeating him she could merely be a distraction, as sakura regained her cool and opened her eyes to be greeted with the doctor and the nurses, and smiled ..

"um, if I might ask .. what is the date? " it was a simple question asked with a sweet tone nothing special ..

" ah, its October 12" the doctor replied weirdly as it was an odd question he considered .

" yeah what year?" she asked again while giving him a slight glare from the corner of her eyes..

" 1993"

And that's when sakura's eyes widened if it was possible they would easily pop out of their socket, her mouth opened and closet while shaking her head slightly..

" no fucking way" was all you could hear from sakura's mouth before she felt dizzy and plopped down in her pillow while her rose pink hair were surrounding her which gave her an innocent look given to her condition .

The doctor and the nurses she looks at her with awe, the girl showed so many emotions from anger to sweet to fear and confusion, most of the people considered her to be either bipolar or the fight just messed her up real good, trauma they figured ..

" I think we need to call the hokage " one of them said breaking the silence while the others just agreed and nodded their heads ..

...

hey guys this is my first naruto time travel story so please be nice to me :)

idk man, i just love sakura and i just love time travel fictions and i just love messing up a good story idea XD

please forgive me ^.^ , and please review and if possible write which couple you'd like to see in this story


	2. the meeting

_Flashback:_

_Sakura stood with her eyes wide open as her emerald green eyes saw a blinding light coming towards her as she closed her eyes tight while raising her hand to cover her face to embrace whats coming next knowing it was caused by madara didn't really make her relieved or at peace she knew it was gonna be her end but somehow there was this bubbling feeling that kept rising inside of her stomach her tears were starting to stream from her face ' this is it huh? ' she thought , she felt shame she was supposed to be a ninja she learned from the best from kakashi-sensei to tsunade-shisou , she had the the will of fire what more did she need?_

_" Im sorry " was all sakura could say in between sobs as images of naruto and her friends crossed her mind, she felt regret that she couldn't be there to see naruto as hokage and congratulate him and saying how she believed in him from the very start or even going home to have your family welcome you and congratulate for your safe return , those simple moments that are so small but their significance is so big that she yearned to have and experience more of them are forever lost, she wanted the feelings of warmth and security she wanted someone to hold on to her and tell her that everything is alright ,long before she realized that that person might be naruto how he made her happy , he always knew how to get her to smile but then he always made her want to punch him to next week or just pulverize him but who said that love was perfect? Who said that the one you love has to become completely perfect without a single flaw? Sakura knew that long ago she took naruto for his good and bad days with flaws and all that made her feel at ease just remembering the blonde idiot would make her death so worth it she didn't know she could it but she did it she loved him unconditionally .._

_Soon silence met a scream of agony and hurt that could be heard from miles and miles …_

…_._

Sakura was currently panting as she was sweating it was vividly clear that she was having a nightmare she was barely gasping for air, sakura Clenched the bed spread and tightened her grip even more like she was falling and what prevented her from falling is the bed spread , doctors became worried of the girl its been a week since she was in an almost comatose state occasionally saying random names that didn't make any sense as to why she was in that state when the three chunnins found her in that half dead state.

" her temperature is high maybe she's having a fever " hitomi one of the nurses said as she touched sakura unnaturally milky large forehead the girl was starting to sweat and pant , hitomi was worried for the little girl that is infront of her

" no, that's not the case when they found her 3 ribs were broken taken to consideration her right arm and taking from the look of it maybe this is the way her body is dealing with the pain after all she's a twelve year old I doubt she had been in a worst condition" the doctor looked at hitomi but back again to the little pinkette that was laying in the bed.

Right there ..

That moment ..

Sakura started to flutter her eyes but to stopped because of the blinding light of the hospital room she could hear some murmurs of excitement that she is actually alive , sakura started to stretch her hands while smiling remembering her friends really helped her to be sane, she opened her eyes again fully this time to see about 5 people looking at her while each one had excitement and relief all over their faces .. she couldn't help it she smiled even more to show her pearly teeths.

" Hi " sakura said while running her hand through her pink hair it didn't smell rosy or even near as sweet as it was before that is the outcome for being in a war for about a month or more .

" Your alive" Hitomi smiled while tears were pilling in her eyes, she was the one that took care of sakura while she was on her comatose state after all seeing a young kid die was no where near hitomi's must see list

Sakura looked surprised by her question , she quickly started to check her petite structure after all she was no longer 16 , bandits were wrapped all over her body and her right arm since she's 12 sakura has nothing to hide really she had the upper body of a boy since there were no breats to be found, she frowned ' just when the started to show '

" yeah .. I guess " sakura replied as she held her hands together in discomfort she was in the PAST the freaking PAST she isn't even supposed to be born now a couple of years ahead of her birth, will this all alter the future?

The doctors stole glances from each other as the tallest one stepped in front of them giving her a smile while holding a report paper in his hands

" You've been on comatose for 3 weeks now, your body is healed and in better shape thanks to the medic team you can be free to go later today as the hokage wants to discuss some things with you, one of the anbu will come and pick you up but remember you will have to come back after meeting the hokage your body still needs to be adjusted and we have to check on your ribs as well." The doctor told sakura, she didn't want to admit but she liked being taken care of he seemed to have a concern over her health and that made her more comfortable aside from the fact that she was blushing scarlet as the ribs they wanted to ' check ' was passing through her chest or atleast the extinct of its damage .

" Aha " sakura said while getting up and adjucting her short white midriff shirt as it was hanging high .. to high for the pinkette liking " okay what should I wear I cant go to the hokage wearing like this, it inappropriate" she continued as she was high up on her feet, she shivered for a moment as the contact her little feet made with the cold hospital ground

" don't worry your just a kid its not like your 16 or anything " oh how little did that idiot know she scowled and made glare attempts but the sad side of the story was that he was much taller than her that meant her attempt was pretty much a failure

' my pride ' is the only thing that rung inside sakura's hollow mind

A ' poof ' was heard and smoke was everywhere , everyone in the room got startled including sakura and started coughing uncontrollably

" you idiot you don't poof yourself in closed places were gonna die that way " sakura yelled before being held by the masked anbu and started being dragged away as a sack of potato " Gentle or I'll break every bone in your body you bastard " she continued ..

The anbu didn't look amused by her antics he just narrowed his eyes to the girl that he was holding

' such big talk from such a little girl ' as he growled at her .. he doesn't get paid enough to handle people like her

…..

Sakura crossed her eyes as they poofed again ,her head was starting to get dizzy ' damn a little teleportation and im already getting sick .. I lost my touch ' before she could scan the room her eyes fell on a similar soft brown eyes that held so many passion and love she couldn't help but to whimper and let a little tear to fall she smiled and for a long time this was actually a sincere smile sure she saw him in the war but this is different it was him, the real HIM not some edo tensei he was alive ,breathing .

The hokage looked startled as he watched her mood swing , he could've sworn just a second ago she was frowning and now she's smiling and crying not that he wasn't impressed

" hello " the hokage spoke, sakura felt her heart break into tiny little piece while drowning itself in a sea filled with sorrow , could she tell him how he died to prevent it? Ofcourse that was out of the question that could change so so many things

" Hello hokage – sama" sakura spoke formally, she realized the funny looks the hokage was giving her and everything clicked she was still in the back of that fucking bastard " you could let me down now so I can bow " she whisperd loud enough for him to hear.

And he just dropped her . without a warning . face first. Sakura could swear she had killer intent as she got up and started to bow down for the hokage ' he's fucking lucky the hokage was here or I would have killed him then threw the remains to the dogs so they can eat them .. yeah that sounds good hell it was really good ' she high fived herself mentally for the brilliant idea while grinning like an idiot.

" ahm " he started coughing as to make a polite way to bring her to the world " I need to discuss somethings with you" without even a second to spare he held a forhead protector. HER forhead protector " i wanted to ask you, why does this forhead protector says shinobi ? " he asked firmly , sakura's lips drew to a line she started sweating like it was freaking july

" Haha , funny story" she began sheepily while rubbing the back of her head .

He looked at her more carefully gesturing his hand as for her to continue

" Oh you want to hear the story ? " she asked while sweating like a dog "well um … y-you see im from a new founded hidden village that um was just founded recently and the t-the village got " sakura started to fake cry well the tears were real but the reason not too much maybe it was the misfortune of being in this place that made her sobs even more believable " a-and I couldn't help them " she continued , she started to pity herself the things she does to get away from trouble

" oh, don't cry everything is alright no one is gonna harm you here .. trust me " the hokage spoke as he rushed to her side to start soothing her pain, sakura almost felt guilty of tricking him but then again if she told him she was from the future he would either not believe her or thinks she's a maniac and throw her into the hospital for the rest of her days

" T-thank y-you hokage- sama" sakura said while bowing the tears giving her a puppy eyed look while her soft pink lips formed a pout if she had to trick the hokage she had to do it good

" its okay " the hokage said while patting her head , if that man had a weakness its being either too nice or a sucker for helping people but sakura couldn't deny that his warmth was comfortable and his passion and care was too much for his own good yet nice and loving he was truly a person to be admired

" what's the name of the village?" he asked

Sakura froze for a moment after her little show she didn't expect him to press on the subject further more .. if what she studied in the academy was correct in and out konoha is currently in the third shinobi war in its early state which meant konoha hadn't formed any alliance what so ever so every hidden village is considered an enemy if she gave wrong information she could be considered a spy, sure the old man was nice but when it came down to protect the village he's no longer the same caring person. She shivered .

" it doesn't really have a name hokage-sama, it wasn't a ninja village its was more of attracting tourists for hot springs and merchandise , not big of a deal " she replied while smiling, hell she will make the best of this lie

" if it wasn't a ninja village then why does your forhead protector says shinobi?" he pressed even more on the subject, he gave her a sincere smile but she knew it was because he's nice it was because he is sure he will catch her in the mid of the lie but that's gonna be on her dead body

" it was given by the head of the village to the people who mastered the ninja ways like the ranks you have here you see, the village needed some protection but the heads weren't planning on paying some ninjas to do it from other villages so the taught us and here we are " she finished while grinning, that'll shut him right up , she hoped

" then why were you found half dead ? did you get in a fight ?" he asked again ' Oh for the love of everything holy would you leave me be ?' sakura thought bitterly

She shoved her pink now long hair from her shoulder and onto her back and wiping the streak of tears that started drying up and started getting itchy against her cheeks, the old man wanted to make sure she wasn't a threat that she understand but she's twelve now .. how much a threat can she makes. Well A LOT but she only knows it ..

" I was attacked " she faked frowned . thanks sai "by a kumogakure shinobi's there were bunch of them before I knew it I was knocked out, im not the best ninja out there so I was pretty much an easy target" she completed, the hokage seemed to be lost in thought that meant that he was starting to believe her lie, yeah she's a better liar than naruto , its been a long time coming she had to admit

" im sorry for what happened but if it makes you feel better, your welcomed to konoha with open arms! From now own your considerd a konoha citizen since what happened to you and your village was all kumogakure's fault " he stated while smiling his smile that smile right there made her hear sink, sakura felt guilt eat her away she not only blamed another village of destroying her imaginary village but to attack her too that was such a low blow .

' but I'll live with it ' sakura thought inwardly there was no way in hell, NO WAY was she gonna admit the truth to anyone it was far too risky for anyone's good

"but I believe your pretty curious as to who recued you " the hokage spoke as he mad his way back to his desk while tapping his fingers on the desk on a drum manner " you may enter " the hokage continued

The door flung open bringing new air and 4 new faces, they all walked behind each other she laughed inwardly remembering team 7 and how they were never this polite actually they were the complete opposite they used to fight for who gets to enter first making a fuss in front of the hokage ' those were the days ' she thought happily, those memories kept her amused and entertained in such awkward moments like these

the people who entered all stood next to each other all smiling and grinning like bunch of idiots and then there was kakashi-sensei who looked bored and much rather like to be on his own ' this is the first time I look at sensei without icha icha paradise book with him, I guess those were the innocent days ' sakura noticed something different he had two good eyes no sharingan, that tragedy didn't happen … yet .

sakura's eyes darted from one face to another she saw the same loud and annoying person that annoyed the crap outta her the other day she growled inwardly and then there was that girl, the annoying goody two shoes ' ugh ' was all sakura could bring her self to think

" hello, my name's rin.. im really happy to see you getting better" the brunette extended her hand while smiling like there's nothing wrong that can happen in the world.

" Hey, nice to meet you im haruno sakura" sakura said while reaching the girls hand and shaking it, the girl name was too familiar sakura could have sworn she heard it somewhere

" its because you let rin die "

Oh. My. that must be rin , kakashi-sensei's teammate ' how stupid can I get , iv totally forgotten her ' sakura's eyes widen in realization ' if that's rin and that's sensei then the idiot in the middle must be … "

"Oi, im uchiha obito from the elite uchiha clan " the boy said while grinning, it almost reminded her of naruto ..

Sakura was scared, standing before her eyes was the obito uchiha sensei's former teammate and now the fucking lunatic of the century and lets not forget madara's right hand or former right hand, but she couldn't believe it standing before her he looks innocent and nice and nothing an uchiha can be he held too much good in his heart that she can tell, has falling in love with that fucking person made him this way?

" nice to meet you " sakura greeted while faking a smile, she extended her arm for him to shake it the second he took her hand she closed on it and pressed on it pumping a little chakra into it, she didn't want to break now would she she could hear him whimper and make attempts to free his hand but little did he know she wasn't letting go for a little while

" hey, that hurts" as he snatched his hand and started soothing it, the only reason she let go was that his sensei was giving her quiet a glare if he didn't it would be good as broken.

" Heh, I guess I don't know my own strength " she said sheeply ' oh im so gonna make a murder attempt against you' she thought while smiling

Right then.

Sakura decided maybe for her to turn back into time was for a purpose maybe she was meant to come here to perhaps change something, she took it as her own personal mission to stop obito from falling in love with rin even if he was already in love with her she's gonna drag him away from that pit if it took her all she had after all what were super human strength for? He was only just twelve how deep can his feeling go ..

" im hatake kakashi " little kakashi said not amused or interested what so ever over the display of strength that was shown earlier

Sakura grinned evilly hey she's in the past with her sensei as a little kid she had to make the most of it, sakura decided that now she can make her sensei uncomfortable ' that would be so fun'

" nice to meet you kakashi-kun" sakura said while dwelling on kun to make it sound like she was sexually molesting him well mentally not physically that would be not only wrong but creepy.

Sakura could feel her sensei stiffen in his place while rin was holding her tightened fist anger was obvious on her features ' so we have a love triangle ? ' sakura liked her chances even more, this team reminded her too much of team 7 but this team held too many tragedies or so she have been told .

Sakura smiled at them while her eyes darted to catch those of the hokage he started making gestures with his hands and all she could so was just furrow her eye brows ' the hell he's doing? ' then it clicked , that sly old man

" Thank You for saving my life" sakura bowed in respect but her stubbornness always got the best of her really as it was now raging with hell fire " but I was capable of saving my own life if it wasn't for your annoying yelling and talking" she completed with a grin, hell to anyone who thought she'd simply thank them or heck even apologize to them that's just who sakura was

"excuse me? I actually healed you and saved your life" rin spoke her surprised face betrayed her clam tone

" well looking that I have 3 broken ribs and a half damaged arm begs to differ, you really didn't do a good job at it" sakura spat back, these were the moments that she would live for as sad as reality its true

" Hey don't insult rin-chan and heer ability to heal she's the best medic nin out there" obito yelled as if his voice wasn't loud enough already, but of course he'd chime in after all his precious rin was being insulted in here

" Hah don't make me laugh uchiha " sakura yelled back, the way that she spat or even said uchiha didn't indicate of respect heck if someone didn't know what an uchiha is would have considered it as an insult of some kind

" what did you say forhead " he yelled back

Currently there faces were inches away from each others as their screaming contest was reaching its peak both stubborn so no one is gonna falter anytime soon especially sakura, she glared at him so hard she heard him gulp she didn't want to waste time on this little bastard she has many things on her hands which first is to stop him from being a fucking nut case . obito didn't help as he was very much like her stubborn as hell so wasting her time wasn't an option

" you know what why don't you grow up, what are you 5? " sakura yelled as she hissed the last part " wait, that's an insult to 5 year olds I bet they are more mature than you!" she ended her statement sarcastically her hair was flying all around her and the fact that her clothes made a lot of exposure to her was a bit uncomfortable as she saw obito and kakashi blush a bit at the mere sight of her in the beginning ' damn you all '

" Oh really you Ug—hmm" obito was caught off mid sentence by his sensei which sakura just acknowledged , he was holding obito in headlock covering his mouth ' thank god '

" Heh Im sorry, obito-kun here usually jumps into fights like a rapid dog" the jounin said while giving her a worried smile while chunnin in his hand was struggling to get free

" whatever" was all sakura could say after all if she wanted to get obito to NOT fall in love with rin then she had to be his friend or even companion

"im sorry for behaving like a kid " she completes those words tasted like vomit never again is she apologizing

"well" the hokage spoke and sakura turned her head so hard that she could hear a little break from her neck from what she did just now " I guess we did enjoy our little conversation now didn't we?" he continued while smiling sakura felt heat rise up to her cheeks as they were now officially painted red from the embarrassment .

" why don't you kids run along now" he completed while motioning to the door, sakura as well as the other three headed to the door as they were nearing it rin and as well as obito were glaring at her where kakashi just didn't care as he just passed her by without giving her a glance .

" Minato I need to talk to you" the hokage voice was heard and her heart sunk, maybe he didn't believe her after all huh? ' well I'm ready for whats to come' she thought confidentially while turning to obito and rin while sticking her tongue out

" see ya dobe " sakura yelled while making her way back to the hospital, she almost felt disappointed when she missed obito's 'wtf' face

She knew it was gonna be hard and difficult but after all she was the discipline of the fifth hokage and kakashi the copy cat was her sensei, she's gonna take it and this time no one is there to protect her .. she will prove that she's as strong as they are

As she was making her way through the citizens while earning some glares and murmurs about either her hair or her clothes sakura just closed her eyes and allowed the wind to play with her feature ' im gonna show them' as a smile crept into her face

...

Hello guys,

Well this is chapter two which I thought id make since well to make you like the story better now, I kinda think that sakura would definitely clash with obito and it would make funny scenes and the only thing im worried about is that I don't personally know minato's personality so I cant really put him into scenes like that. Any suggestions?

Well that's about it thanks for reading and please be kind and leave a review


	3. the hell?

_Flashback:_

_" Oi naruto wait up ! " sakura yelled in the middle of the busy main streets of konoha, she and naruto were supposed to run errands on behalf of tsunade since since she's the hokage and all and that meant that sakura and naruto would have to go and buy a large amount of sake, a LARGE amount._

_" Sakura – chan, why do we have to buy things for baa-chan its not like she cant do them anyway" naruto pouted as he slowed down his pace to match with sakura only to be greeted by a punch on the back of his head from his childhood crush_

_"Baka, she's the hokage we have to do it, now stop wining " sakura yelled at him its funny how naruto could always make her on the edges of her nerves " and maybe then we could both get some ramen" she suggested knowing the idiot would never resist something that included ramen_

_" r-really ?so its like a date ? Hah! Sakura-chan will go on a date with me" naruto yelled while pumping his fist high to the sky while flashing her with a grin that resembled that of a kid._

_Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his little antics while holding her free arm to cover it, the idiot always knew how to make the best of every situation ._

_" sure" she said while tugging her short spiky hair behind her ears leaving a dumfounded naruto chase after her while she walked to get the next object , of course if would be like every time , she would suggest he pays then both go to their own separate ways and the ' date ' idea just disappears .. history had proven the fact.._

…..

Its been a week since the meeting with the hokage and the team of losers, since then sakura has been in the hospital apparently yelling and screaming none the less bowing can really harm your ribs ' that's a fact to remember for the future' she thought ..

" Good morning, sakura-chan" Hitomi gretted while holding a tray that contained some pastries and an orange juice .

Hitomi was a beautiful person in and out , like sakura she had an odd hair color( bright orange) that reached to her thighs while her eyes were ocean blue that resembled naruto's she had been of great help to sakura and actually was the only one who took of her time to spend it on sakura

" to you too, hitomi-san" sakura greeted back, if sakura was going to be nice with someone is better be with her than anyone else

They both looked at each other while smiling , if people didn't know them they'd figure they were either best friends or a mother and daughter the warm chemistry that's filling the room was so overwhelming

….

Minato

港区

Minato was laying under a tree enjoying the nice breeze that was surrounding the area, he couldn't quiet figure what was wrong with the hokage the other day.

_" keep a close eye on her minato"_

The words kept echoing in his head how can a young odd kid made the hokage leave him in charge of her, that minato didn't understand ..

'maybe because im the best shinobi available ' he thought ' hah, who am I kidding? I am the best shinobi in the village and after all I am supposed to be his successor '

His thoughts we disturbed when the shouting and yelling of his young students had come to earshot , they'd always be in each other's throats well kakashi's and obito's, rin is just there standing and just watching the view

" You know you're a bastard" Obito yelled while pulling out a kunai from his pouch

" whatever" kakashi bluntly replied he wasn't impressed by the boy that's in front of him

" guys guys lets stop now, isn't it enough?" rin came in between them while giving them a worried smile, ' the girl is the only normal member of the team' minato thought

Minato was just watching them bickering and yelling till kakashi drew out his kunai right there it was going to get serious minato was sure of it, he wasn't the best sensei that was clear to him but maybe it was about time to let the kids know that with him around some restriction will BE made ..

" Kakashi .. release " minato demanded

Kakashi just kept on glaring at obito tightening his hold on the kunai

"Release .both of !" He demanded once again

Obitio released his hold not taking his pitch black eyes away from his bastard of a teammate ' this is gonna be a long day'

" Kakashi. Now!" minato demanded once again, this time pressing on his name more

Kakashi just rolled his lazy eyes and returned his kunai back to where it belonged, leaving with a sigh , sure kakashi was a genius at birth but his anti-social antics and the need to be better than everybody was getting a bit tiring for everybody well except for rin , the girl is deeply in love with him

" Kakashi-kun, its okay sensei doesn't want you to hurt obito!" rin yelled and started running to the retreating body of her teammate while kakashi just ignored her presence all together.

Minato smiled to himself inwardly ' I think I did a nice job here ' before deciding to approach his students he noticed that one of them was standing next to him sulking, lowering his head in defeat..

" Obito-kun, whats wrong?" minato asked while crouching down to face the boy face to face

" its nothing sensei" obito replied while his voice was vividly shaking, the guy was no where near a normal uchiha

"You know you could tell me anything, obito after all I am your sensei!" he suggested while giving the young boy a sincere smile and patting his head for encouragement

"its just, im doing the best I can and still im not even close to surpassing kakashi .. he's close to become a jounin while I just turned chunnin, how am I going to be hokage if I cant surpass one single person, im just fooling myself" obito said while tears were starting to fall and settle in the edges of his goggles

" No obito, you should just train harder, if you believe in youself you can do anything you set your heart and mind too, we ARE gonna be hokage" minato said while giving him a grin showing his perfect smile

" r-really sensei? " obito was in shock, it showed that the kid wanted to believe what minato had said but didn't have the heart to set all his hopes on them

" Yeah, one day obito your gonna be my successor ! I believe in you " encouraging people wasn't minato's best specialty but he seems to be doing just swell with the young uchiha " come on lets go to the others, well have to train" he complete while getting off and dragging the boy from his collar .

Today was gonna be a long day minato knew it ..

Sakura

桜

Apperantley the hokage couldn't get enough of her lately sending reports and such is just annoying if you asked her but who's she to complain he's the hokage he can do anything he wants, ' maybe I should become hokage ' she thought but quickly shook her head, there's no way she'd survive becoming hokage she should know best cause no one else reads and signs tsunada's paper work other than her ' there's a reason konoha was still standing '

Sakura approached the hokage's office and knocked slowly, she would much rather be nicer and helpful under these circumstances after all the hokage didn't trust her one bit, sadly that was reality

" come in " sakura heard the hokage speaks and she did what she had been told.

Sakura opened the door while smiling as soon as she saw who was inside her smile faltered broke apart sunk as low as the bottom of the ocean the bottom fact she was no where near pleased.

" sakura, I see you still in your hospital wear" the hokage spoke while sakura blushed three shades of crimson ' why does he always embarrass me ? '

"yeah I think I do" sakura replied, with a blank look in her face she wont give him the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassed no way in hell

"well back to business, sakura this is as you know is team minato" she scoffed " you will be their new teammate " there sakura felt that she could vomit. Real hard.

" WHAT" obito and rin yelled ' apparently they don't like me .. damn'

"excuse me?" is the only things sakura could bring her self to say " you cant be fucking serious, this is fucking stupid I don't want to be in a team FULL of dimwits , id rather be placed in another team"

"Girls don't cuss " obito retorted while crossing his arms ' oh I want to break yours arms you bastard'

" I can do whatever the fuck I want" sakura spat back, no amount of glaring from his sensei can make her back down

"kids .. " the hokage spoke softly " sakura is going to be your new teammate so I look forward to see you guys work together and im sure minato is equally excited as well" he ended it with a smile ' yeah right he cant wait to spy at me is more like it '

" I trust your judgment hokage –sama" rin spoke while bowing, god knows how much sakura hated that bitch but her being nice really doesn't help at all

" yeah me too" obito joined while bowing along side her, sakura could tell a blush crept through his cheeks ' my mission wont be easy, I'm sure of it '

" whatever you say old man" sakura said, earning her some looks of shocks from the two chunnins even from their sensei I guess disrespecting the hokage is a big no no in this time, ' hah they should meet naruto, their mouth would probably drop to the ground'

The old man just chuckled and scratched his chin " good to know little blossom "

Sakura smiled little blossom , she actually liked it in a weird kid manner the hokage dismissed them, sakura needed some new clothes if she fought with these clothes she might as well be a sex magnet for all it worth.

" remember sakura-chan we meet tomorrow at noon, be ready we might test you" minato-sensei yelled cheerfully

" yeah lets see how weak you are" obito teased, the bastard is going to get it

"I bet I have more balls than you" sakura replied while smirking

Obito's face turned red and growled under his breath, who knew people from this time blushed at the mere mention of balls Hah, dweebs ..

" yeah thought so, see ya dobe" sakura yelled while running to the direction of the hospital, ' fighting with him is the absolute best entertainment around here'

" im not a dobe" obtio muttered under his breath

….

The WORST chapter ive written but I apologize I might re-write again since today im heading with my friends to celebrate the new years XD

Im out of inspiration to be honest and its nice getting 5 emails about idea's thank you EMILY :D

Now I will awkwardly leave you guys be .. to better days I guess


	4. すべてのための始まり

Obito

**オビト**

Obito was different from the rest of his clan, from the tender age of 4 obito liked to help everyone not even expecting anyone to really return the favor just because someone didn't get out of their way to help him doesn't mean he has to do the same and the other reason he wasn't as talented or elite as the other uchiha kids in his age so to motivate himself he helps people to earn some encouragement and such, currently obito was in the roof of the old lady hana trying to reach for her cat suzu , the fact that the cat actually growled and almost glared at obito frightened him its like the cat was promising him a hell of a fight, he gulped ..

" here kitty kitty .. who's a nice kitty? Come here" the teasing tone in his words made the cat dig her claws even further to the branch that was hanging over the house

Old lady hana was calling for obito to get down from the roof so he wont get hurt, who knows what could happen for him if he fell after all he wasn't the best ninja out there that was known

"Obito dear, get down I'll send for a genin"

obito's pride stung for a second,

" That's okay, im a chunnin I can do even a better job"

"But you'll fall and hurt your self"

"Heh, don't worry about me im gonna be hokage" obito gave her a grin

Obito crawled slowly to reach the branch, looking down he gulped maybe sending for a genin wasn't a bad idea after all these missions were too low for his abilities and rank, obito shook his head aggressively ' if I want to be hokage then I have to go through with this its just a kitten, an aggressive ugly looking kitten' , obito finally reached the dammed branch and flung his body at the direction of the cat catching her in his arms in the process while falling straight to the ground with a loud 'oomph'

" Heh, caught it "

" ooh obito-kun, thank you a lot! I don't know what I could have done without you"

" I think you'd manage hana-san"

As obito bid the old lady his farewell and headed to the training ground where he'd train with his team and the new bastard to the addition he was welcomed by a familiar pink object hanging by a tree.

" Hello dobe " he was greeted by non other than sakura, her smirk made everything within him bubble and explode

" cant you ever stop insulting me?"

" I could but where is the fun in that?" sakura replied to his question by another question " Hey, do you like my new clothes?"

Obito looked curiously, sakura was wearing a red high neck with no sleeves matching it with short black spandex shorts while wearing gloves and knee high boots she looked good in them but that he wont admit

" you could do better" obito smirked, it was his time to tease her

" the same could be told about you" she replied, she was making it hard for anything

Obito really didn't need anymore rivalries in the team after all kakashi was more than enough for the young uchiha, to be honest fighting was getting boring after a while even he wasn't excited for training cause of that problem.

" You know, I saw what you did there saving the cat and all and I gotta say I was impressed" sakura praised while smiling tugging her long loose pink hair behind her ear.

" really? Thanks"

" aha, who knew a dweeb like you had it in him I just thought you were a drop out loser"

"Hey, shut up .. its not like you're any better"

" whatever, so you want to be hokage" at that point sakura started walking ahead motioning him to follow, they were late already they didn't need to waste more time as it is.

" Yeah" obito replied while adjusting his goggles

" You know for a big dream like that you'd have to commit to it and work hard to achieve it"

"I know" his voice showed disappointment as he scratched the back of his head

"You know I don't usually make losers my rivals but if were going to compete against each other for the hokage seat, i wouldn't mind if i lost to you" sakura looked at him with her big green eyes

He smiled, it was the first time someone mark him as their rival even if it was a mean almost a bitch like her, someone has seariously gone out of their way and saw him good enough to surpass " yeah, we'll see about that"

" It would be awesome, we can train together so we can become stronger" sakura almost yelled enthusiastically while showing her perfect smile

Obito couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics " the first time I met you I thought you were a complete showoff almost like kakashi but even bastard have their good sides I guess"

And he got a slapped in the back of his head

" Don't insult me dobe, that's what I get for trying to be civil with you" she growled

" H-hey it wasn't because I didn't like it I liked it really the first time someone makes an effort like that for me" obito replied rather awkwardly to please the angered pinkette in front of him

" yeah then appericate it, bastard" she laughed, that made him at ease

" hey obito, when did sensei say we should meet?" she asked while fastening her pace to walk ahead of him

" 12"

" fuck, the last time I checked the clock it was 12:30**"**

…

**Sakura**

**桜**

Obito grabbed her hand and started running, they ran through the streets well rather obito did sakura was just being dragged as they approached the forest obito started to make his way to the tree's as sakura made no interest in jumping she started to climb obito's back while him being oblivious didn't even notice her as he kept on jumping from one branch to another sakura saw a clearing up ahead but that didn't last long as obito started falling face first as sakura embraced herself for the crash, landing on the training ground in front of 3 familiar faces that were looking at them weirdly ..

" You're late again, dobe" kakashi spoke while glaring at the laying body of his teammates

Obito glared ..

Rin sighed ,

" Could you at least make an effort in coming on time?"

" sorry rin-chan"

Obito started sitting up still not noticing that sakura was still on his back

" actually I was the reason well a helping factor in it anyway"

Obito turned around thinking he was going to face his pink teammate

" sakura where are you?"

From his back sakura looked at him weirdly as obito started spinning around trying to find her as sakura started getting dizzy from the unneeded motion

She approached his ears and yelled,

" I'm on your back you idiot"

Obito ears started ringing as she started to shake her head sofly he threw his head backwards to face her properly

" Oh .. hi" he cheekily said

Sakura started blushing a faint pink from their closeness, their noses were brushing but he didn't seem too affected by it ' Boys .. '

She laughed to hide the apparent blush that crept onto her cheeks,

" Hi "

" could we start training now?" kakashi scowled as he looked at them with narrowed eyes as he turned to look at his sensei

Minato chuckled,

" Let us proceed "

…

**Voila chapter 4 .. :D**

**I needed some sakura obito action to be honest but just to make it clear they aren't near in love with each other, its gonna take A LOT for someone to loose a crush with someone its not gonna be fast .. or maybe it will ( idk what im saying to be honest .. bear with me)**

**I have a lot of work so I might stop updating as often between college and boyfriend and such .. its TOO FRUSTRATION TO EVEN THINK OF T_T …**

**This chapter was inspired by a movie .. just to put this out there**

**i kinda believe obito would be forgiving with sakura and her behavior **


	5. カカシは音楽に直面している

"Sakura .. your stance "

She ignored ..

" Sakura .. your stance"

" Sensei, what's wrong with my stance?" she asked her sensei giving him a glare

" Well, kakashi is on offence so your stance has to be defense"

" what if I wanted to attack as well?" she asked dropping her hands limply to the sides of her thighs

" its not a smart move you better off killing yourself, like I said defense.. got it?" asked minato

" Yeah yeah roger that" she nodded

Sakura

**桜**

The training wasn't much like she used to with team 7, the spars were restricted to the point that sakura couldn't even have the feeling of sweat dripping from her larger than normal forehead , obito and kakashi even sensei were limiting their powers because she was a girl .. she didn't have it in her or like sensei have stated " she might get badly injured " she detested that kind of thinking ' racist bastards' she thought

Sakura sighed as she sat down next to rin under the tree,

" Not much of a fighter?" sakura asked while putting her hands under her head and stretching her legs

" No im a full pledged medic ninja, I just heal the boys and even sensei when they get hurt" she replied never taking her eyes off of kakashi who has

Sakura couldn't help but feel pity for the girl she reminded her too much of her genin days it was like sasuke and her all over again except kakashi-sensei turns her down easy or doesn't acknowledge her all together where sasuke usually just insult her or compare her to naruto

' sasuke-kun' sakura frowned , sasuke was like taboo for her and to think she was over it

Rin looked at the girl worriedly ,

" sakura-san, you alright?"

" Huh? Y-yeah im alright im just thinking"

" yeah cause you seem to have ignored my question.." rin sighted

" Question? The hell you talking about?" sakura asked offensively , now if sakura didn't understand something her defense mechanism kicks !

Rin raised her hands and shook it making sure she covers her head,

" N-no I didn't mean it in that way but I asked you a question that you didn't seem to have heard" .

And it slowly sunk in,

"Oh" sakura could only kick her self mentally " what's your question again?"

" You and obito seem to hit it off, I bet he likes you" she said while smiling and poking sakura's ribs in a playful manner

Sakura just stayed still, then she laughed it seems she didn't laugh that much since a long time resting her head on the bark of the tree not even caring if the algae would rub off on her hair while holding her stomach, that kind of thinking was unreal but it reminded sakura of her situation with naruto back then she wanted to have some alone time with sasuke but naruto always gets in the way so sakura did like other girls did, hooked him up with a partner that showed the slightest bit of interest in him, which in other words meant hinata

" you serious?" sakura said between laughs rather loudly grabbing the attention of their sensei and their other two teammates

" as to what rin was serious about?" minato asked while approaching the two kunochi's ,looking down at them

Sakura smirked she considered this as a opportunity and she strangled it by the throat,

" rin just said that if I sparred with kakashi then he will most likely win, but lets be honest its gonna be me who does the butt kicking " this was a chance to show people what she got so they can stop labeling her as a ' girl ' or someone that she cant reach their level ..

' I've already got sasuke-kun and naruto situation I don't need them too'

Kakashi scoffed and narrowed his eyes,

" you seem to be sure of yourself"

" I trust my abilities and my sensei's teaching" she said while smiling

" lets see, I bet you're all talk like that loser over there" kakashi turned around while motioning her to follow

Obito was in the corner ready to jump on kakashi and break every little bone in his small body but that was all obito's fantasies kakashi can easily peel him off and pound him to be in the same level as the ground, reality hurts ..

" Okay, I will show you what I can do .. but whats gonna come will be on obito's behalf" sakura smiled while turning around to the uchiha who was returning the same smile while giving her a thumbs up

Sakura smirked,

" as he cant land a proper hit like a normal ninja" she couldn't resist the urge

As she ran to the direction of kakashi she can hear obito yells " cheap shot" and laugh, today was the day she's going to surpass her sensei well the younger WAY younger version of her sensei here sakura felt lame ' poor kakashi sensei is handicapped .. im 16 I have more experience than him, I have to respect him and restain myself'

"You ready loud mouth?" kakashi asked while getting his offence stance on, putting distance between his legs and his hands were balled up in a fist

She smiled the adrenaline was pumping through her veins,

" Yeah emo "

And the fight begun ..

Kakashi

カカシ

As kakashi ran forward already a kunai in his hand he couldn't help but notice how sakura was just coming at him with no weapon whatsoever from the looks of her body it was pretty much obvious that she was a close range fighter observation were something a cunning ninja would have therefore kakashi was known for it

As kakashi threw his kunai to get distract the girl so he can get a clear shot of her, she just doged as it went according to kakashi's already made plan, as kakashi sent his fist to sakura's way something unexpected happened she actually caught his fist with her right hand, kakashi just stood there shock written all over his face

She smiled,

" whats wrong kakashi-kun surprised a girl can be equally as strong?"

He scowled he didn't like over empowerment that sakura made it irked him, as kakashi sent his right leg to break off the contact she just caught it instead

" Doing the same mistake twice .. I expected more of you kakashi" she taunted him

Just the way she smiled and taunted him and the way she just thinks that she's gonna win irked him to no limit, even though he didn't have any confronts with the girl he truly hated her now not because she was currently the upper hand, kakashi wasn't that bitter but the fact that she's always certain of herself

As here two hands were occupied kakashi sent for left fist, sakura looked startled as she dropped his fist and his leg, as kakashi made sure there was distance between them he held on to his left arm while his face faced the earth

He yelled,

"chidori"

Gasped were heard, they were obviously from rin and obito

Sakura was just standing there her eyes were widened from whats being played infront of her, kakashi-sensei HER sensei was using the chidori against her, true he didn't know her but It hurt all the same and the fact that this jutsu had been proven to be deadly didn't really help her case that much

As kakashi approached sakura lounging himself in the process she disappeared he just attacked or sliced the air, there was supposed to be a pink haired weirdo instead of the blank , his lazy eyes twitched ' sensei '

As kakashi's suspicions were true minato-sensei was standing over the tree branch with an unconscious sakura in his arms, he didn't feel bad or anything but he did consider the fact that he might have taken it a bit too far after all she was a newbie .. a genin for all that mattered

Minato just glared and shook his head,

" Kakashi, you didn't have to use the chidori on her its dangerous its not a complete jutsu"

Minato just jumped from the branch still holding sakura in his arm, he looked remorseful for a second but that was gone when he have the unconscious body of the girl to rin so she can start healing her, obito didn't look happy as well as he started glaring at kakashi while holding his fist,

" Kakashi you bastard, she's just a girl! Would you do the same to rin-chan?" he questioned angrily

Rin took her eyes off of sakura and looked at kakashi waiting for his answer

"Yeah" kakashi spoke slowly

Hurt was obvious on rin's features if you looked closely you can see tears gathering in her eyes ready to fall kakashi noticed it but didn't comment on it instead he walked away minato slowly following him

" Patch sakura-chan, alright?"

" Hai Sensei" rin answered half heartedly

Minato

**港区**

Minato was disappointed if it wasn't once then it was a hundred times that he warned kakashi about using it but the kid didn't seem interested in anything that he said or about to say, he just seemed persistent more than ever now minato needed to show kakashi that he was the sensei so whatever he says goes,

" Kakashi" he sighed

" How many times do we have to go through the same conversation?"

" You're the one that keeps on having them, it all depends on you" kakashi shrugged

Minato couldn't believe what he's seeing , the genius in front of him is acting like nothing happened its like he didn't almost made a kill attempt against one of his teammates

" You know they could take away your ninja rank and you'll be forbidden from going on to missions cause of the kill attempt" minato reasoned with the boy , he figured bring something the boy actually cares abouts

" huh?" kakashi seemed interested .. that's a first

" Yeah you almost killed a fellow konoha shinobi .. that's against the ninja rules, didn't you memorize them by heart kakashi?" minato smirked, this time it was minato's turn to play mind games

" U-uuhh .. B-b I didn't m-m" kakashi stuttered on his words

Minato one kakashi zero ..

" Like I guessed and you know what they say about a shinobi who breaks the rules, am I correct?" minato raised his eyes brows at the way kakashi's eyes twitched, he crouched down to be at the same eye level of kakashi after all minato was his sensei, a father figure he needed to correct him even if it required to bring some unneeded memories

Kakashi sighed ,

" whatever you say sensei"

A smile crept to minato's face " good, I hope I made myself clear if you used it once again I promise I'm going to deal with you personally "

Kakashi just narrowed his eyes

…..

" She's awake "

Sakura fluttered her eyes open , slowly getting used to the light that was looming up ahead with for two pair of eyes looking over her,

" what happened ?" sakura asked vaguely trying to remember the earlier events and like a flood that crashed at once everything dawned at her, she started to look down wards as she started to sit up

" sakura-san, take it easy" rin urged the pinkette to lay back

Sakura smiled at the brunette beside her,

" Its okay im not injured "

Obito snickered,

" Then why did you faint?"

" W-well maybe because he scared the shit out of me? And like I said I will beat him on your behalf, that explains much" she smirked as she stood up and straightened her red shirt obito growled at her cheap shot, she seems to like to insult him at any given time but he let it slide off his shoulder

" where's sensei? "

Sakura turned her head aggressively searching for her sensei in the clearing

" he went to talk to with kakashi" rin sighed " I hope he's fine, I bet he didn't mean to harm you or anything" she smiled, hurt was clear on her features, she couldn't look sakura in the eye something must be really bothering her she started tugging her short brunette hair behind her ear ..

Obito walked closer to sakura and gave her the most childish grin.

" I'm glad you're okay sakura-chan" he smiled

The way his raven hair was moving with the wind while his grin showed nothing but warmth and acceptance it was hard to even believe for a second that people actually disliked him, more people like him should exist , suddenly images of his future self started to emerge in sakura's mind that crazy manipulative guy he had become was the only thing that was driving her to complete her goal : _save obito from the darkness_

_'did he just say chan?' she flushed _

" Thanks obito-kun" she smiled

Rin was just in the background holding her fist in victory, sakura noticed from the side of her eyes

' this is will be a long mission' …

…

Okay Okay guess what?!

We have like a week break from college and such and im SO SO SO HAPPY LIKE I CANT EVEN EXPLAIN MY HAPPINESS WOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOOOO

So hope you enjoy and review *.* idk id like that ..


	6. 状況でさくら

_FlashBack:_

_Sakura was sitting on a wooden chair tapping her fingers on the wooden table that's infront of her she had been at it for almost an hour, her eyes darting from one place to another looking at the door impatiently, sakura glared at the chai tea that's in her hand she sighed,_

_' I cant believe she stood me up, im gonna beat the crap outta her'_

_The door slammed open bringing a new breeze of fresh air revealing sakura's best friend and rival non other than yamanka ino, sakura crossed her arm rather aggressively and glared daggers at the girl in front of her_

_Ino approached the girl smiling and slopped down the free chair beside her laughing,_

_" why so down, forehead ? "_

_Sakura growled at the smiling blonde ,_

_" nothing pig, I've been waiting for you for almost two hours .. I know I agreed to help you study but that's pushing it"_

_" and for that I'm thankful sakura, now hit me up if I wanted to surpass you on that field I have to work hard" _

_Sakura raised her eye brows,_

_"what do you mean on that field in which field have you surpassed me in ino-pig?"_

_" everything except the medical field" ino grinned_

_And with that the two rivals/ friends kept on arguing and wasting the night till the owner kicked them out, ino never did have the chance to learn something from sakura cause after that the war have started each girl had responsibility to fulfill and orders to follow, even though they weren't near each other both of them knew they had each other's backs.._

….

"training is over guys I need you all to go and rest up, tomorrow we will have a mission" minato stated in front of the studens " be sure to be at the gates at noon" minato looked at obito " and I need you to be on time, this is a mission we cant afford to be late for"

Obito gulped and started sweating uncontrollably,

" Hai sensei "

" if you didn't, sakura I leave the responsibility on you" minato laughed

" as much as I dislike it, alright!" she shrugged

" you're dismissed"

….

The kids started walking along side each other each one glancing at the other from the corner of their eyes it was obito who broke the silence,

" Hey rin, wanna go and get some dango?" he asked excitedly

" sorry obito but I need to study more about poisons I cant afford something happening for my team" she smiled sweetly at him

Obito pouted and turned his head forward

Sakura was starting to laugh till she felt an arm grab her , pulling her forward she couldn't help but let a shriek escape her lips , her eyes landed on a familiar boy who had a gravity defying hair,

" Oi kakashi, slow down" she demanded the boy didn't seem to obey but kept on pulling her, sakura turned her head to look at rin and obito and neither of them were happy especially rin who seemed heart broken, betrayed sakura felt bad and sent her an apology but her big chocolate eyes started to send daggers at sakura which in return sakura felt insulted at the young girl behavior where obito just seemed to be let down, depressed ..

Kakashi stopped and swept sakura from her feet bridal style much to her dismay she blushed, what was her sensei and now teammate is thinking ,,

Sakura

桜

Sakura screamed and shut her eyes closed not even daring to open them clinging her fingers on kakashi's shirt, resting her head on his chest the way his chest seemed to rise and fall started to make her dizzy she could definitely get used to this,

" You can open your eyes now" he spoke softly, he slowly lowered her to the ground and back on her feet she opened and her eyes and viewed the area, it was a simple living room very much cozy and small, a small wooden table in the middle with some newspaper laid in the middle, she smiled

" Kakahi, nice home you have here"

He scoffed , he started running his hands through his hair nervousness was written all over his face, his eyes looking everywhere but to sakura

" Do you have something to tell me kakashi?" she asked timidly , crossing her arms and looking at the boy in front of her

" U-uh y-yeah, I apologize about today I guess I took it a bit far" he apologized, sakura liked the sincerity in his tone he very much reminded her of his older self

" yeah don't sweat it, you're forgiven" she turned her head around " but you know you shoudnt have brought me to your home, we could have discussed it with the others" she continued

Kakashi just sighed and shook his head slowly,

"that's the reason I brought you here, I wanted to say it away from the other"

And realization struck,

" O-oh" she nodded her head softly " don't worry kakashi this is going to be our little secret, promise" she ended smiling and held her pinky finger

He looked at her for a second before raising his own pinky finger and interwined it with hers,

" Yeah"

Rin

走る

Rin was furious no enraged, how could kakashi just sweep sakura off of her feet when that was rin's dream all along, she knew kakashi longer than sakura and yet he did stuff that he had never done with her was that because sakura was more beautiful or exotic than her, after all sakura did have a beautiful silky pink hair which made her sticks out from the croud, ' maybe kakashi likes unique girls, after all he is unique himself'

Rin shook her head and walked down the busy streets of konoha, looking down at her pink now diry torso rin just shook her head, maybe she didn't have to blow off obito after all he was just being nice and she did like dango , rin took another route that making her way through the crowd and in front of the dango shop, a wooden made place with just a sign that indicated the place sold dango, she smiled,

" Hope obito is in here"

Rin walked inside the little shop slowly her chocolate eyes darting from one table to another trying to locate the uchiha that had invited her here, her heart stopped when she met a familiar white hair ' kakashi ?' she looked closely to whom his companion was and to her horror it was non other than haruno sakura who was currently now laughing and making movements that indicated she was describing something and the way kakashi eyes squinted made the indication he was either laughing or smiling that broke rin's heart to tiny little pieces, she was the one supposed to make him feel like this he was supposed to fall in love with her and not some girl who they knew for a about3 weeks and never had a civil conversation with until today.

Rin felt tears falling and passing through her cheeks she quickly wiped them out with her black sleeve and started running in the direction of her home, it was humiliating they way she cried like a kid but she couldn't help it her childhood crush her kakashi was hanging with another girl where he carried her in his arms earlier where rin tried years even in the academy days to get him to hang out with her but he declined and turned her down everytime, but rin wasn't giving up on the idea of love yet ' I'm not giving up on kakashi'

If rin was sure of something it was that she wont give up on kakashi without a fight, she had longed for him for years that would never change but it would continue to ..

…..

BEFORE YOU FLAME ME:

SAKURA AND KAKASHI : FRIENDS

They don't see each other like anything more maybe kakashi sees sakura as a companion, rin misunderstands the situation and well you know do what girls do best: look cute while crying .. ;)


	7. ミッション

Sakura woke up her eyes twitching in the process, it had been very hard getting used to this small body of hers and its even harder when training , for some reason she still thinks her limps are longer so she ends up kicking and punching the air , she never felt humiliated for a long time but that soon changed when got stuck in the past ' how shameful '

She looked around her small room, walls covered with shinobi's oaths and pictures of hitomi's graduate team, she smiled it was very generous of the girl to take her in even though they didn't know each other that much ..

_FlashBack:_

_" and here's your new home" hitomi yelled excitedly her wild orange hair was whipping all around _

_Presented before her was a small traditional house surrounded by small tree's and flowers, it felt so cozy, children running around laughing and playing it felt so nostalgic to sakura it reminded her of they days before the war broke out, everything was peaceful and love was surrounded what is shown before her is what konoha presented : Love, unity , respect. And for that she is more motivated to get her goal done, smiling brightly and they women before her,_

_" Thank you hitomi-san , I could never thank you enough for your kindness " she bowed down, pink locks falling_

_Hitomi laughed at the little youngster in front of her,_

_" No problem and we should really need to take you shopping, you're clothes are a bit exposing"_

_" I know right?!" Sakura laughed joining the jounin_

_A thought cam across sakura's mind for a split second, maybe for her to come back wasn't bad as she thought maybe she wouldn't be as lonely as she expected to be, she made bonds with people she should have never met as it was terrifying it was nice and pleasant at the same time, confusion was sakura's best specialty if she might say so _

A banging was heard that broke sakura trail of thought, she was startled for a second hearing the cheerful and demanding voice, she groaned

" Come on sakura-Chan you're going to be late for your first mission, its already noon baka"

" okay okay, I'm up" she yelled back

Sakura slowly got up from her bed walking directly to the bathroom that in the end of the wooden corridor she opened the door and shivered as her foot made contact with the cold floor, she started to take off her clothes to take shower whimpers and shrieks were heard as cold water had appeared instead of hot , 'shit' she bitterly thought as she turned the handle . sakura quickly ran to her room as yells were heard from downstairs threatening her life if she left without eating, she entered the room slamming the door behind her quickly throwing the towel to the ground as she started wearing her bra and under garments throwing her red turtle on top of it, she sat on the bed putting on her spandex pants and boots she ran forward to catch her brush and ran outside her room down the wooden stairs, the aroma of the food hypnotized her for a second before regaining her consciousness and entered the kitchen

Hitomi was cleaning the dishes and counter raising her head and locking her eyes with the pinkette that's standing on the doorway ,

" finally you're up, though I am a bit disappointed I wanted to soak you in cold water but oh well lets leave that for another day"

Sakura stiffened at hitomi's word , the thought to be woken up by cold water frightened her , sakura wasn't used to that but instead she was more than familiar with yelling and screaming as a way to wake her up thanks to her mom ..

" I'm glad I woke up then " sakura smirked as she made her way to the dinning table that's placed in the middle of the kitchen already attacking the eggs and beefs that's in front of her, who saw her eating might think she was deprived of food for a very long time but then again that might be her way to remember naruto with which is which she could not differentiate

Hitomi stared at the young girl in amusement and slight shock , how can a petite girl eats just so much but then again the girl hadn't eaten anything descent in the hospital, the girl was currently shoving rice balls and eating it in one gulp heading to finish the juice as she stood up and ran to get her boots and her weapon pouch hitomi crocked a smile,

" you looking for something?" she said while holding a brown colored pouch " though it is a bit heavy, don't you think?"

Sakura snatched the pouch as she flashed a smile and ran to the door skipping on some steps it was hard walking with the boots cause it wasn't tighten properly, sakura groaned. She leaned forward as she tightened her boots, sakura began running through the neighborhood and into the main streets of konoha heading to the direction of the gates she started greeting people and kids, its been like a ritual before any mission she would take nothing much has changed in this konoha compared to the future konoha that much she could admit, she started walking till three figures were visible she knew exactly who they were.

Rin

走る

Rin was starting to get bored waiting for her last teammate known as her current rival , rin was resting her back on the tree bark she was more than surprised to see obito actually on time maybe the threats he got from sensei has scared him or he started to change , the brunette stared at the streets before a pink blub appeared she frowned she knew who it was

" she's here" rin announced pointing at the approaching figure, rin narrowed her eyes this is going to be long mission with her around

…..

Sakura approached the her team as she finally reached them she was panting to get some air as she let her weight fall down to the ground, her sensei and the rest of them team had starred at her in awe in confusion

" You need to train, you aren't in shape" kakashi blurted out

Sakura shot her head up staring at his onyx eyes,

" the hell you mean? I've spent my days here in the hospital of course id be out of shape" she spat back

Rin took few steps back for two simple reasons, the first is the she doesn't want to be in punch limit when the girl is angry and the second that she actually insulted her superior after all kakashi is a chunnin soon to be jounin and sakura is still .. genin

Obito snickered at the way the two were bickering ready to chop each others head while holding one hand on his knees to adjust his weight,

Kakashi quickly took notice that the uchiha was getting entertained by the little show they both presented,

" what are you laughing at loser?" he narrowed his eyes at the raven haired boy that raised his head to meet him

" at you, you bastard" obito shot back as he held up his fist ready to start a fight, sakura who was sitting on the ground shook her head softly as she looked up at minato who was doing the same exact thing, she felt pity for the man the way he has to deal with them ever goddamn day for the rest of his goddamned years .

Rin came between the boys reaching out her hands to keep them from each other none of the boys tried to reach the other as they kept their distance , sakura figured they didn't want to hurt rin to be honest she expected it from obito but from kakashi it was news, maybe the boy did have a heart underneath all that attitude and snarky comments ..

As the yelling between the boys heated up and rin was yelling to regain some control while minato was watching the view sakura knew nothing would change and they wont head out of the village anytime soon, she decided she would deal with them the was she dealt with naruto and sai .. with super human violence, as her hand started flaring blue that indicated chakra was being pumped up to it while holding it closer to her face neither of the trio taking notice but a soft gasp made it clear that her jounin superior was watching.

" stop it now, SHANNARO "and with that she slammed her fist to the ground creating a small earthquake and rustle that affected the three stooges that were standing before her, shrieks and yells were heard as the three of them fell to butt first to the ground, she slowly got up and adjusted her backpack on her back while glaring at them " you aren't kids you're ninjas so start acting like it or I'm gonna personally kick your sorry ass to next week, got it?" she threatened as she got a nod from obito , a glare from rin and bored look from kakashi , it irked her as she stomped her way outside the village leaving her sensei and her team behind

Obito couldn't help but look at the angry retreating sakura her chakra was overflowing and threatening to smother everyone, he chuckled

" this girl is amazing" he quitly stated as he got a glare from rin that he gulped at

Minato stepped in front of them trying to regain control not that he needed his kunoichi did the work for him, he could definitely get used to it

" okay team we head out" he clapped his hand to capture the attention of younglings " we have a transportation mission, the details are quiet boring and long so to save time for you guys we need to get a guy that lives near the hidden bases of iwa, he is a weapon dealer that used to live here in konoha but departed not too long ago, got it? "

Obito raised his hand awkwardly, minato nodded giving him the permission to ask,

" why do we need him sensei? "

Minato scratched his head slowly " well, we are in a war right now obito we need all the help and weapons to ensure that konoha wont be harmed and its our job as konoha ninjas to protect the village even if it cost us our lives "

His words has some meaning to them that struck the young ninjas including sakura, she might have not known the meaning of the will of fire as she took it as the will to fight for the safety of your friends and your loved one's but now it made sense it was the ability to fight for everyone, people you have never met, people who were not born yet it was the ability to put everyone before yourself , it was the meaning of a selfless act that ensured a brighter future for everyone, she smiled as she figured the meaning it held too many emotions it also reminded her of naruto he was living example of it

"-out" minato said

Sakura raise her eye brows as she tuned them out remembering her blonde idiot,

" Huh?"

" were heading out sakura-chan" obito said as he patted her back " cant wait to see what you got up your sleeves considering you almost broke the ground, you must have a hell of strength" he smirked

" heh, thanks obito" she returned his smile

As she looked beside her she got a thumbs up from kakashi who was not giving her his face, she giggled as he tried so hard to keep the genius good at everything exterior oh would she feel satisfied telling him how much of an idiot he was in the future, but she decided to leave it for another day ..

And so their journey began as they team started walking guided by their sensei, and for what to come is still uncertain that was known but whatever it was sakura was sure as hell that she would be prepared,

" shit, I forgot my weapon pouch at the gates"

That earned her some groans of distaste from her teammates and a laugh from her sensei ..

…

Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while college and stuff heh, sorry

I actuall had to work my ass off for some of the assignments so I could enjoy my you know, MY VACATION WAAHOOOO !

Sorry im a bit excited hope you enjoy my lovelies , please please review I always like reading those and if you have any ideas you want to be in the story please tell me so I can add them in the future chapters, if I didn't give up on the story but im not one to give up so we'll see


	8. オビトは結論づけ

This mission was as normal as any d-class mission can get, as they were walking in woods minato-sensei was talking about some details of the mission while kakashi was giving all his undivided attention while rin and obito pretended to care when in reality they don't have the slightest clue as to what their sensei was talking about, sakura just hummed a tune while shifting from one foot to the other she figured she might as well entertain herself .

A hand was placed on sakura's shoulder scaring an absent minded sakura " You're too noisy" kakashi stated looking at her with bored eyes

Sakura scowled at his statement shrugging his hand that was resting on her bare shoulder " oh really? I was ? what about you and sensei , you could hear his voice from miles" she couldn't believe it the nerve of the guy to tell her that, the truth she liked him way more in the future and it took him the death of rin and the supposed death of obito to actually start to change, ' is their a hard rock in there' she thought wondering about the brain of the boy that was currently looking at her weirdly before shrugging and walking ahead of her, he didn't want to argue with her she figured as if he had a chance to win anyway.

The group began walking for hours sakura tuned them out the minute obito started gushing about how nice rin is and how she is the best kunoichi to ever exist , sakura laughed inwardly apparently the boy have never met a kunoichi in his life and the fact is rin is a medical ninja not a fighter and she isn't even that good in sakura's opinion but who was sakura to judge she knew damn well that rin was more useful than her compared to her genin days, but how did rin became a chunnin was all mystery to sakura she might as her one day about it, as they continued walking to the bases of iwa a voice startled the group of ninjas ..

The sound of breaking twigs was heard and all the ninja shot their heads to the direction ever so slightly everyone reaching for their weapon pouch ready to attack the intruder giving there best fighting stance , sakura winced concentrating on the chakra flare before lowering her hands and returning her kunai to its rightful place , looking around all her teammates including minato were still eyeing the bush their weapons on their hands tightening ready for what's to come she giggled,

" its just an animal"

Minato turned his head raising an eye brow to the little kunoichi beside him,

" how'd you know?"

Sakura looked at him like he had grown three heads,

" because I'm a medical ninja I can recognize all different types of chakra, it takes a regular shinobi couple of minutes to identify it as harmless" she answered him while smiling

And as if all hell broke loose, rin and obito screamed at the top of their lungs,

" YOU WHAT?"

Sakura backing away giving some distance between her and her two unpredictable teammates putting her hands in defense ,

" I'm a medical ninja, why's it hard to believe?" she questioned their earlier reaction

Rin shook her head slowly approaching the girl with a smile plastered on her face putting a hand on sakura's shoulder and rubbing it smoothly,

" Its not, but a medical ninja heals while you.. you just destroy " she said smoothly

" Lets not forget you have a really bad temper" obito snickered at his comment while minato was joining him putting a hand on the uchiha shoulder as a way to rest his weight ,

" if you were why didn't the hokage said anything? He just said you were a exceptional fighter!" minato questioned the girl before him

Sakura just stared at the three figures in front of her " because I didn't tell him, I have no need to tell the hokage everything about me" she crossed her arms

Minato just crocked a smile, this girl was a challenge he knew that much from her strength to her bad temper but he also had to admit the caring side that she hid so well if she didn't have pink hair she could pass as young tsunade he figured, he clapped his hands to capture their attention looking at them wearily

" okay listen up everybody" he crouched down pulling a map from his bag gesturing for the kids to sit down as well and as expected the first one to oblige is none other than kakashi, sakura scowled " this is the plan, there are far too many bases in here and since iwa didn't declare war on us yet its safe to say that we wont be in that much trouble, to save time we would break into groups of 3 , I will go by myself and each one will have a partner" as sakura tried to raise her hands to suggest another strategy kakashi quickly beat her to the question " there aren't skilled people here sensei, we should go with the weakling joining the strong" he shifted his eyes to obito, it just seemed he enjoyed playing with the tempers of the poor boy , obito stiffened but turned his attention to his superior " as I was saying" minato continued " the groups will be kakashi and rin , obito and sakura .. we will meet here in a an hour prior , don't get in combat this mission to gather mission aside from returning the weapon dealer back to konoha, got it?" minato asked getting nods in response and a sequel of happiness from rin , turning his head to face kakashi " got it kakashi?" , kakashi just sighed and nodded his head, as the team started putting their hands together sakura hesitated but extended her hands to put it atop of rin's each one looking at the other with pure determination to make this mission a success, nodding each ninja went with their partner to search the surroundings

Obito

オビト

Obito was depressed that he wasn't rin's partner but he was pleased that he got the next best thing, he would kill himself if he was in a team with kakashi that would be his worst nightmare.

Obito and sakura were jumping from one tree to the other, making sure his eyes don't slip and look at sakura instead he would focus and be on high alert to show sakura that he was a fiery rival after all he was an uchiha, they were known for that, he started slipping from one of the branch as the were either slippery or to fragile to hold his body weight but that didn't seem to happen with sakura as she jumped from one branch to the other flawlessly , his rival has already beaten him in something, he scowled

" what's up with the tree's .. too slippery"

" you're just horrible at this" she completed not taking her eyes off of him

" what? Shut up .. im not .." he mumbled under his breath but she seemed to hear this as a smile crossed her face

" and to think you want to be a hokage .." she laughed " you need to work harder baka, not everything comes easily, when you're a hokage you need to protect everyone at all cost with those skills of yours you might probably lead the village to its own destruction"

Obito felt anger seep through him at the pinkette words but slowly that anger turned into disappointment, who was he to get mad everything she said was true she didn't lie on one word he truly did take the name of his clan as a solution for everything, he expected to be good at everything because he was an uchiha but the truth he was the absolute worst maybe his clan calling him the disgrace of the uchiha wasn't an over reaction, maybe he did bring shame and disgrace .. feeling as if the weight of the world is on his shoulder he stopped on his track, face filled with disappointment and rage just the thought of not having his own sharingan made his eyebrows furrow , resting his left side on the bark of the tree obito just lost it to his thoughts , staring at nowhere .

Sakura stopped from jumping on another branch looking at the boy in confusion

Sakura

桜

Sakura stared at the young uchiha in front of her in deep confusion in all honesty she didn't mean to hurt the boy to bring unwanted memories all she wanted was to motivate him to become better , she was tired of the way people treated him she wanted them to recognize obito for his special abilities he isn't just a regular person or a passing face his is uchiha obito maybe sakura first met him as fucking nut job that she resented back then to actually put aside all the hatred and start to admire him for his kindness and personality, she wanted to protect the innocence that he had no matter what the cost was, she was willing to do it

Jumping to the branch that the uchiha was resting in sakura stared in pain as she looked at the once grinning face to now a face stripped from emotion and eyes that once gleamed with a child innocence were apparently cold and hollow sakura bit her rosy bottom lips as she reached out her hands to touch the boys face who stiffened under her hands and turn his eyes to lock them with hers he was clearly crying, they boy was too emotional for his own good reaching out her other free hand to cub his face she smiled,

" Obito .." she softly whispered

He didn't budge or made a move, he just kept on looking at her sakura knew the boy was much more than a happy person, maybe obito was hiding his suffering under a mask of happiness and silliness she knew a normal person cant be happy all the time but now that she see's this side of him she knew it was all just an act, the better part of it she hoped

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those things to you all I did was try and motivate you to work harder, I believe that you're going to be hokage I really do that's why I made you my rival" she pleaded for the boy to listen to her but he didn't budge , his facial expression was the same hollow as if he haven't heard anything

" Obi-" sakura was cut off as a kunai was sent off between them, launching herself backward and resting on an another branch she watched in horror as three iwa ninjas came from above

' shit '

Sakura's thoughts were running a mile per minute she knew she can handle them but she was worried about the young uchiha turning her head in his direction she caught as a scared expression was worn on his face as he yelled her name in the horror of the moment, sakura stood up pulling out her gloves from her pouch as she wore them glaring daggers at the enemy ninjas

" Its our time, obito"

Obito hearing the girl words nodded getting out his kunai and locking his eyes on his prey it was time to show them he was useful for something..

Obito

オビト

Obito jumped from his resting branch launching a kunai to one of his targets as the ninja deflected it with ease, obito smirked as the ninja started laughing like a maniac,

" is that all you've got kid?" he asked sarcastically

" Nope, that's the distraction" obito said as he made various hand seals " fire style: fire ball justsu " with that a huge fire ball came from obito's mouth surprising all three ninjas , one of them barely making it as he got his legs burned from the jutsu , he scowled under his breath

The ninjas quickly separated themselves thinking its best to attack obito and sakura individually a man with grey hair that reached his shoulder with teeth that were glowing yellow that disgusted obito for a second before his eyes fell on his weapon it was a kunai but it was more edgier than his as it was a more of a spherical shape that pointed in the end with a twist and sharp ends at the bottom, it was safe to say that that knife was created to kill the opponents from the front and the bottom ' maybe I'll take it when I defeat him' obito thought ..

As the man started rushing forward holding the kunai to stab one right into obito's tiny figure obito started to maneuver using the man rashness against him as obito now was behind the man sending his legs to the ninjas spine as a scream was heard obito smirked, he learned from his sensei to hit the vital places but obito wasn't ready to kill a man just yet he was planning to injure him to the point that he cant stand, as the man was starting to stand up after the assault that was made against his spine he locked eyes with obito " You fucking piece of shit" he yelled as he charged at obito yet again with the same manner as obito dodged it easily he was knocked down to the ground moaning in pain, the ninja earlier have made a shadow clone maybe after he used the fire ball jutsu against them, obito believed it to be his end as the ninja was laughing like a fucking maniac raising his kunai obito closed his eyes tightly all his thoughts were turned to his pink teammate wondering if she too had been defeated before he could register the idea he felt a weird tingling sensation as blood started oozing out of his body as he felt liquid drowning his skins, he paid it no attention as he started loosing consciousness drowning into darkness..

A faint scream was heard but it was soon to be muffled by his own thoughts as the scream seems to die out slowly making it seem that the owner was screaming under the waters.

Sakura

桜

Sakura's eyes widened from her place as she saw obito hit the floor with a loud thud she just finished from the bastard she was fighting couple of minutes ago it was safe to say they weren't jonin ninja and if they were they were pathetic, sakura gasped as the man atop of obito started raising his kunai and obito was unaware of it sakura quickly sent her own kunai launching it to the direction of the man own it was pretty close as the mans kunai slashed the back of obito's skin relasing blood on the process as it was sent away by sakura's kunai, sakura screamed for obito to hold on to his consciousness but it seemed to fail as the boy closed his eyes and his hands fell to his sides, sakura quickly ran to aid him ignoring the man that was backing away in awe , as sakura started to approach obito's unconscious body she was stopped by a kick to her ankle she fell on the ground as she hissed in pain clutching her injured ankle

' I don't have enough chakra to heal myself and fight the guy' she groaned as she got up noticing the man was all but ready to launch himself at her and slaughter her neck , the man slowly took slow step and sakura started to limp backwards backing away and as far from the maniac as she could the man laughed resting his hand on his stomach as he hit his knee,

" Look at you a little girl trying to act tough" he said between laughter wiping away the little tears that were forming in his eyes

Sakura could feel her anger seep through her, who was he to tell her what she capable and incapable of,

" shut the fuck up you fucking bastard" she hissed still the pain from her ankle agonizing her

The man looked flared up as sakura felt his chakra all around the place almost trying to smother her, the man took his weird looking kunai and started running towards her sakura was ready for whatever attack that was coming she knows she cant dodge smoothly because of her ankle that would be the death of her, she wasn't going to let obito down or her sensei and friends she knows that she had learnt from the best so this time she was showing it .

As the man approached her with his kunai sakura blocked it with her hands as currently the kunai was jabbed in her hands, stuck in it as blood started to run down her hands and ripple down the floor the man looked shock before furrowing his hand to send a punch with his other hand sakura caught his hands pumping little chakra to keep her hold on him , the ninja looked scared as he didn't expect it from the little girl to take such immeasurable acts to keep her teammate safe as the sakura looked at worried and scared face of his she knew she was winning as she pumped chakra to her feet swinging it to his side colliding it with his ribs.

" BASTARD, SHANNARO !" she yelled and with that the man was sent flying to the other side of the woods, sakura felt exhausted but that wasn't the end of the task she still had an injured friend that needed her help as she started to limp to obito's aid , the least you could say she shocked as he was surrounded by a pool of blood she quickly started dragging him away from there as she sat down behind hands glowing green over the place he was stabbed with, sakura narrowed her eyes as she realized his once vibrant raven hair was getting duller and his once tan skin was getting fairer with a tint of blue it was like the boy was losing his life before her eyes, she shut her eyes closed as tears started to stream down her face she felt humiliated she cried like a little girl she thought she was used to death as she was after all on the front lines of the forth war but what's happening before her eyes have brought up all those suppressed memories that she locked up but apparently it needed this to surface again, she bit down her lips tasting the salty taste of her tears as she speeded up the healing process.

After a minute or so the wound started to heal completely almost disappearing, sakura sighed in relief as she stopped healing the wound because her chakra was getting low she cant afford getting chakra exhaustion now wasn't the time, sakura started to rip her shirt reveling her bare stomach and waist as she started to cover the wound with the material she cursed the moment that she forgot all her medical supplies on home but then again no one really knew she was a medical ninja not until today, sakura lowered her face as she flipped obito's body to show his face sakura started to wipe away the blood stains and dirt with her hands trailing her fingers on his eyes and jaw line and up until it rested on his cheeks, tears were starting to fall as she rested his head on her lap, she felt as if all of this was her fault had she not come back to the past maybe all this would have not happened

" sorry" she whispered between sobs, she was the definition of a broken and miserable person, locks of her hair falling to cover obito's face and upper body in a halo form

Moments have felt like years to sakura, she couldn't help but feel miserable as groan was heard she snapped her eyes open some tears that were saved up ended falling on the young uchiha who was now looking at her smiling while raising his hand to lock it with her , sakura smiled at his sight as more sobs came along with tears she quickly rested her head on his chest as his hands were raised in hug like manner to soothe her shaking form.

Even though sakura didn't know it but obito felt butterflies that day, to be brought back to life by the same person that was crying over his body have warmed up his heart she really did care obito concluded

…..

WADDUP?

So how do you like this chapter && before you point it out the lasts scene were sakura was crying is from the OVA so don't flame me

The rest of the story is originally by me so , yeah review if you would like cause I would very much like that ;)

THANKS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I LOVE READING THEM XD


	9. 完成したミッション

Obito was laying on the ground still holding a sobbing sakura in his arm tightening his grip while caressing her pink locks that looked like they were dipped in blood. he felt shame he was supposed to die if it wasn't for sakura, tiny sobs started to escape her lips as she started to tremble holding the clothing that were covering his chest more indicating she wasn't letting go anytime soon and it was fine with obito actually he was more than fine it's the least he can do to the person that saved his freaking life and she didn't have the obligation to do so, she could have abandoned him but she didn't she stuck by him and fought for him a smile crept to his face,

" sakura I'm fine and its all thanks to you" he consoled her drawing faint circles on her bare shoulder

All she did in response was cry even more, the ninjas might have scared the shit out of her obito concluded

" sakura .. sakura, I'm fine really you can stop now" as a weird tingling feeling started to form on obito's back it started to burn and sting a little making the young uchiha to hiss ,

" sakura all your weight is on my wound" he said with gritted teeth

Sakura slowly started to raise her head to reveal her mesmerizing emerald eyes as he dropped his hands to lay next to him she let out a small chuckle,

" sorry obito, I was just .. j-just scared I really believed that you were dead"

Obito raised his palm to rest it on her cheeks smiling like an idiot when he saw her smile grow " but I didn't and I owe it to you, thanks"

Sakura reached her hands to touch obito's and lower it back tugging strands of her hair behind her ears looking at the uchiha's confused look,

" you need to rest obito just try and get some sleep, I will try to signal kakashi and rin"

Obito frowned furrowing his eye brows " I hope rin-Chan is okay, if she's hurt I will beat that bastard" sakura really thought his determination was something to be admired and if he didn't turn out to be the person he was then she would in all honesty motivate him to keep on chasing after rin but sadly the truth is that a little crush have not only ruined his life but started a war that many have lost their lives too including neji as he died as a hero along with ino's and shikmaru's dads this madness had to stop by all means necessary to ensure her friends safety,

" obito why do you like rin?" she asked the boy clearly startled by her question as he started to blush and stutter " w-w-well she's nice and pretty and smart and has a great personality and she's strong as well"

Sakura took in his answer she needed to mess up his mind to make him confused to make him question the feelings he harbored to the young brunette ,

" well anko is nice and has a great personality and kurenai is smart and beautiful and let's not forget I am stronger than an ordinary kunoichi, what makes rin special? " the boy started to analyze what had been just said to him lowering his eyes to rest on the ground he clearly didn't think of his crush really though as she hoped he would after all sakura was sure they weren't meant to be so she wasn't playing on dangerous water that's for sure.

"…" silence fell on them as sakura awaited his answer and him not giving one ,sounds of tree thistle catching their attention neither of them has the power to engage in one more additional fight keeping their eyes locked on the direction of the noises the tree branches started to move as two shadows jumped and rested in front of them one of them wearing a raged expression while the other just looked scared and worried,

" Obito" rin gasped as she ran to the uchiha's aid quickly starting to scan his body searching for the wound to patch it up, the boy smiled to her a tint of pink coloring his cheeks

" rin-Chan I'm fine"

Rin dismissed it as she rested her palms on his body moving it frantically occasionally touching bare skin have not only increased the boy's blush but turned him into a school girl well that was sakura's take on it as he reminded her of her days with sasuke, sakura frowned as she started to sit up but hardly managing it as her ankle started to burn kakashi taking notice of it quickly went for her aid throwing her arms on his shoulder as he tightened his grip on her waist as they started to leave to go rest In a huge rock that was just nearby leaving an angry rin lecturing obito of how stupid he was and how he might have died due to his rashness

As kakashi leaned sakura against the rock she slowly started to adjust her back since the rock wasn't comfortable as she thought it would be shifting her sides to a more comfortable position she sighed in content,

" speak .. what happened " kakashi demanded crossing his arms

Sakura just shrugged as if it was nothing " some ninjas attacked us"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes hissing " sensei said not to engage in a fight and you being the kind of person you are went and fought, it's against the shinobi regulation we need to obey our superiors " he tried to reason with her as all plans were suddenly demolished as she started to yawn as to indicate to kakashi that she doesn't give a single shit about rules and regulation it irked kakashi to the core

" aren't you even going to explain what happened" he questioned the pinkette in front of him but still receiving no answer " answer me!" kakashi was starting to get irritated the girl stripped him off from his coolness and strapped him with short temper and anger

She waved him off carelessly " I already told you we got attacked I'm not going to tell you everything that's for sure but if you were really curious we finished them off" she smiled turning her head to the blood soaked body of the fallen ninja pointing at it while grinning " and that's proof if you need any " kakashi slowly turned his head eyes wide from what's before his eyes even he as a high level chunnin never did to an enemy ninja what sakura did to that guy even for someone like kakashi there were boundaries and looking at what happened it appears sakura has none to say that least. He turned his head to face his teammate who just watching him in awe smiling like an idiot,

" you .. did that?" he questioned still not believing the petite girl beside him did all this damage

" yeah I mean what was I supposed to do the guy went for the kill, it was either us or him" she answered, kakashi still wasn't amused

" I'm not a killer kakashi I just injured him that's all the guy is still breathing"

" is there anything else you would tell me?"

Sakura started to stiffen gesturing him to approach " well there Is one iwa nin that seemed to escape after obito's fire ball" she whispered making sure it wouldn't reach the ears of their other teammates

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he nodded at the information it seemed that this mission is far from a D-class , taking notice of the trail of blood in the rock kakashi quickly took sakura's palms holding them tightly against his own " what happened to your hand?"

" oh this, I got stabbed by a kunai but don't worry I can heal it in no time" she slowly weaseled her palm from kakashi's grip and holding it with her own " you know anything about sensei's whereabouts ?"

Kakashi shook his head, eyes occasionally drifting to his other teammates .

" look truth be told we are the only one's strong in this team, we have the responsibility to protect the other losers though if the mission started to falter because of those two we have no option but to leave them so the mission can succeed" he instructed, taking from the look of sakura's face she seemed to protest right away

" kakashi they are our teammates we can't leave them just like that" she whispered loudly so the others won't hear

" they both know what a ninja is and the risks that comes with it, they both decided to become ninja's even though they clearly know they are weak and useless"

Sakura just lowered her head in defeat she knew she couldn't argue with kakashi he have set up his mind on that decision and after all she knew that the one who would be teaching her future sensei about protecting comrades and never abandoning them is obito. She decided to leave it on that.

Before sakura could have a word in kakashi started retreating to the figures of her comrades startled by the sudden demeanor she started to yell,

" Oi Kakashi come help me I can't walk"

No response.

" Kakashi you bastard bring your ass over here"

He stiffened but continues to walk .

" come back or I'll drag your ass instead you fucking bastard"

He snickered " you'd have to walk to do that"

Sakura felt furious the heck is he trying to do leaving her in her helpless hour as she felt her knees buckle and her bloody palm started to swollen she had to turn to other people and she knew exactly who,

" Rin" she yelled in despair as the brunette quickly turned as she heard her name being called " yeah sakura?" she yelled back, sakura was glad that the girl wasn't sending glares or anything but then again the only reason sakura turned to her was that she was running low on chakra and she needed to save some for the rest of the mission

" I need some help, can you do that?"

Rin stood up from her place next to obito much to his disappointment and protest she quickly made her way to sakura examining the girl with her eye as her chocolate eyes met the bloody hand and the now green ankle she started to work as she kneeled down to get a better view of her injury raising her hands green glow started to immense as sakura sighed in relief,

" Thank you for saving obito" rin softly said never taking her eyes from the injury

" You're welcome after all he is one of my comrades"

A smile crept on rin's face " you seem to value your comrades"

Sakura started to remember naruto and his inspirational words and speeches that changed her to the person she is ,smiling to the memories " I learned from the best"

Silence have befallen them except the occasional yelling that came from obito accusing kakashi of being a jerk and such rin sighed,

" do you d-do you like kakashi?" rin asked breaking the silence as she was still patching sakura's wound, sakura thought that the girl needed some work if she took all that time to heal a fractured bone.

" yeah he's a nice guy" sakura answered as she saw the disappointed face that rin was wearing it all clicked in her face slowly drained from colors " EWWW NO NO NO I DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY, bluh its disgusting even thinking about it, I respect him and I have a serious soft side for him but it's all platonic like a student and a sensei, you know" sakura slowly frowned she truly missed her sensei and his usual sexual humor that made her blush to nix extinct or the way he's give the stupidest excuses of how he was late she wanted those days back but now she's way way WAY back.

Rin smiled the biggest smile that sakura ever saw maybe even beating naruto but because sakura was loyal she'd say that naruto's is unbeatable. Rin stopped healing her as she clapped her hands together a small blush appearing " thank you thank you thank you" she launched herself at sakura hugging her tightly " I still have a chance with kakashi-kun" she squealed. Sakura returned the hug generously making sure her blood wont wipe off on the girls clothes and stain it

" but what about obito?" sakura asked still the girl in her hold screaming in happiness, rin pushed herself slowly from sakura's form looking at her with raised eyebrows

" what about him?"

" he likes you y'know" sakura informed the girl in front of her , her arms still placed in the girls shoulder

" I know he likes me I knew since our academy days but I see him as a brother I love him don't get me wrong but not in that way for me I have always loved and admired kakashi not because all the other girl had but because of who he is and because of some incidents." She blushed scarlet sakura couldn't help but giggle

" what are those incidents?" sakura grinned as she playfully pocked rin's ribs

" secret, maybe if we were close enough I would have shared with you" rin stuck her tongue out taking the girls palm in the process and healed it till blood stopped flowing and the wound left leaving a minor scar behind.

….

The young ninjas started to pack as they took enough time patching themselves up, kakashi informed them to keep an eye for their sensei and also he thought it was a better idea to stay in groups as most of them were weaken from the previous attack, they started to jump from one branch to the other suppressing their chakra so no one would locate them. As they were getting near the bases they all halted for a stop.

" they hell happened here" was all obito could stay

In front of them were bodies and bodies of dead iwa nins all smothered in blood and different kunai's placed in different location. Obito slowly walk to the nearest one examining it before turning to the others,

" its sensei, he was here"

Rin gasped as she felt fear and sakura could help but to agree with her even kakashi stiffened , she felt Goosebumps run through her body was this the doing of their cheerful sensei who looked like he couldn't harm a fly? Sakura understood too well that this was war and it was more than necessary after all she had been in the same position where she had to kill many zetsus and also killing sasori with the help of old lady chiyo . what minato did was acceptable she understood that and she was sure as hell that kakashi understood it as well.

Sakura clapped her hands turning their attention from the massacre " if this is sensei's kunai then sensei is near"

Their faces quickly changed from shock and fear to happiness and hope well only obito and rin , kakashi was unreadable .

" yeah lets go find sensei" obito exclaimed

A figure came behind obito as sakura hand went straight to the weapon pouch sending a kunai to the figure but it easily caught it as kakashi stepped back holding an arm in front of rin as the other was holding his chakra blade ready to attack they heard a familiar laugh,

" you don't aim like that sakura-Chan, what if I got killed?" minato asked holding a tied man in his shoulder

From the looks from his students he quickly got the idea,

" oh this is the man that we were ordered to get"

The 4 ninjas nodded slowly

" say hi to sayuu everybody " turning his back so his students will face the man's face, they waved awkwardly at the man as he muffled some words that weren't comprehendible because his mouth was tied with a piece of fabric. obito started to snicker at the man's position as he started to make silly faces and sticking his tongue making sayuu raged and move uncontrollably. The man presented before them had shoulder length grey hair and green eyed that rivaled those of sakura, she had to admit the man didn't look like he opposed any danger if anything he looked like a civilian but in all honesty looks deceive ..

" Let's get going team I have a date I don't want to be later for "

And with that the whole team was star truck by minato's words and they screamed,

" YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND" Obito yelled on the top of his lungs throwing his hand in the air desperately. Sakura laughed at his reaction

" I didn't know that sensei had a girlfriend." Rin whispered to kakashi and he just shrugged,

" I didn't know that he talked to the women species to start with" and that got a him a giggle from rin.

Minato didn't look happy at all. The idea of his students laughing at him and making a fool out of him instead of respecting him and praising him irked him but he knew how to deal with those sorts of behavior ,

" wow guys you look happy and because of that tomorrow you'll train till you drop on the floor from exhaustion "

He looked pleased when he saw the shocked faces from his students he even got a reaction from kakashi, if that wasn't considered got discipline teaching then hell with it all at least that will teach them not to laugh at him as long as he is their sensei .

He start motioning them to head to the village as they started tree jumping again sakura wasn't the least happy of her sensei's decision,

" bastard .. " she muttered

" I heard that" minato yelled ahead of her. She gulped as sweat was starting to form,

" sorry sensei" she yelled back getting giggles from obito and rin and a smirk from kakashi. Sakura took on her surroundings and her new team maybe going to the past wasn't all bad she started to form bonds with new people and they started to grow on her in all honesty the scenery was just all heartwarming except the fact there was man who was startled on minato's back clearly against his will, but still heartwarming to say the least .

…

Hope you enjoy guys, and don't forget to review

I love reading them especially the critics one, thank you and have a good day ;)


	10. 実現

" what happened ?"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly at the yelling women in front of her she could swear if hitomi continued she'd turn deaf, raising her hands and covering her ears

" n-nothing"

" what do you mean nothing look at you look at your hair look at your clothes"

" it's a mission I am supposed to look like this hitomi"

When they came from their mission hitomi was generously waiting for sakura to return holding a dango plate to offer for sakura as a congratulation for her safe return to home but instead the plate fell and she got yelling and screaming instead of a sweet treat

" you're going to be punished young lady" and with that sakura was all but dumbfounded

" E-eh ?"

" Yes and I'm going to talk to your sensei and give him a piece of my mind"

With that sakura was dragged from her ear before protesting she felt shame as she was dragged through the streets people giving her a funny look. Sakura would die if someone she knew would see her but fortunately all the people she knew are resting from the mission except her sensei which taking from hitomi's persistence and anger they would meet soon

Approaching a large compound which sakura figured was full of apartments hitomi made her way still dragging sakura from her ear as she went through the stairs crossing a corridor which led to a blue wooden door sakura could have sworn that hitomi knew her way around but dismissed it when her sensei opened the door raising his eye brows at the scene presented before him.

" hello.." he awkwardly greeted getting a grunt from hitomi instead

" Hello? Hello? Is that all you have to say? Look what you have done to my baby!" she yelled loudly tightening her grip on sakura's ears which left the pinkette wince in pain apart from blushing that hitomi thought of her as her baby

" baby? She isn't your baby hitomi-Chan cause I would have remembered" the blonde questioned as currently he was leaning on the doorway wearing his navy blue pajamas sakura could tell he either had a lousy fashion sense or he was obsessed with the color blue not that it didn't fit him cause it did.

Hitomi huffed as she returned a stranded hair to its right place " she's 12 minato could you go easy on her?" she softly pleaded

" hitomi-Chan she's a ninja she knows the risks that is brought with the title I'm only her sensei , I too get ordered by my superiors" he locked his blue eyes with her own

Sakura stiffened as the hand that was holding her ear softened and soon left her abused ear sighing softly for the relief she looked at hitomi who was looking at the ground unspoken pain shouting to be let out as minato wore the same expression as he soon masked it with a confused one. Sakura knew about masks after all she had spent time with not only kakashi-sensei but also naruto and sai the effort to show people that you're happy when in reality you're miserable it was a selfless act, giving up your own happiness for the others.

" You never change, huh minato?" hitomi broke the silence raising her head to face minato her orange hair covering half of her face " A sensei is the one who protects and leads not the one who instruct and leave" she ended with a broken smile hitomi wasn't one to hide her feelings or mask it sakura knew that but seeing the women in front of her agonized broke her heart

Silence befallen them for a minute or so before sakura felt a hand tugging on her shoulder pulling her away from her sensei who seemed to be drowning in thoughts all she did was wave a goodbye for her sensei as he returned it with a blank look on his face ' the heck they look like it's the end of the world?" she curiously thought as hitomi led her back to busting streets of konoha

…..

As they were walking through the stores to find new clothes for sakura as hitomi felt it was necessary for sakura to have a wide variety of clothes as hers were already torn apart.

" do you like this one sakura?" hitomi asked raising a yellow shirt with a shuriken print on the side .

" Yeah it looks cute" sakura answered as hitomi took the shirt and put it inside their basket

" ooh look at these skirts hitomi-san they look awesome" holding in her hands was a black short skirt that reminded her of the one she wore on her chunnin exam smiling at the fond memories of kicking someone's ass alongside her friends hitomi gave her a questioned look before shrugging deciding it was better to leave the girl with her fantasies. Taking the clothes they chose and paying for it they both left for home as it was time for hitomi to go work in the hospital

As they entered the house hitomi gave everything to sakura so she could try it out and arrange it in her room before pulling her coat and putting it on,

" Now you sure you're going to be okay without me tonight?" hitomi asked concerned for the little girl well being

" Yeah yeah everything is under control, don't worry" sakura assured her as hitomi quickly embraced sakura for a hug before heading to the door waving to the little girl before leaving. Sakura smiled hitomi was surely a person to be admired as sakura went to take her clothes her stomach started to make noises indicating she was lacking food taking a look at the clothes she was wearing and her hair she decided to clean up and worry about food later.

…

Sakura took on the scents as her hair was starting to smell like flowers like it used to be and her skin was starting to return to its smooth glory all she needed was hot bath she declared, she was wearing a pink shot sleeved shirt with prints of flowers decorating its side matching it with a short black skirt and regular blue shinobi sandals holding her long pink hair in a pony tail she smiled as she looked pleased of how she looked. She starting to resemble her old self the one who cared about how she looked but now she had grown up she knew that looks didn't matter but all she wanted to do is to please herself not others. She took off as she headed to the nearest dango shop closing the door behind her she started running she felt refreshed and free no where near restrained and confined like she used to be, entering the small shop that resemble the one that was in the future she looked in awe as people were smiling and laughing and talking about how their day went she smiled at the surroundings she lately felt that she was smiling a lot ' I need to get back to my old self , the normal one' of course the old one was at war she didn't have time to smile and laugh instead she had to heal and attack.

" Two caramel dango's please" she ordered politely as she took the plate from the old man and paid him the money for the food, exiting the shop and sitting under a tree that was isolated from the rest of the village and the noises she sighed in content, all she needed was peace and quiet and apparently some sweet dangos as she started to devour the said sweets she stopped half way as she heard some muffles and sobs she froze in her place darting her eyes to face the bark of the tree

" hello .. ?"

The source of the noises shifted as a broken gasp was heard peeking his head to take a look to who intruded his crying sessions.

Raven hair was starting to stick out as sakura gasped " obito, is that you?" she questioned as he turned and faced sakura eyes red from the cries and sobs hidden by his goggles

" y-yes" he shyly replied

Sakura stood up and plopped down next to him in his side of the tree offering a plate of dango as he eagerly took with no hesitation muttering a thank you that sakura smiled and nodded slowly. Silence fell on the them as neither wanted to break it both were trying to embrace but sakura's curiosity took the best of her,

" why were you crying?" she asked softly looking at the uchiha next to her with her big emerald green eyes

" nothing its.. it's nothing" she didn't want to press on it but seeing him crying and drowning in his problems without helping wasn't settling well with sakura placing a hand on his shoulder as looked startled by the sudden physical contact,

" you can tell me anything obito" she gave him a genuine smile, he needed to know that they were friends and other than that she needed to take away his misery so he could be on the right track

" its .. its rin-Chan" he looked down depression was evident on his face " I asked her to hang out with me for some while" still not looking up to face sakura,

" and she rejected you?" she asked concern was shown

He shook his head slowly " she said she had to study some medical books and jutsus but when I was headed home I saw her chasing kakashi begging him to go with her on a date" he ended it with a broken voice sakura could swear she was feeling depressed and sad maybe his mood was infecting or it was the human side of hers she sat there not giving an answer she honestly didn't know what to saw the boy was a hot mess.

" she's stupid" she said as obito shot his head in her direction

" huh?"

" I said she's stupid if she didn't realize how much of an amazing and kind guy you are" she inquired " sometimes we love and adore the wrong person" she quietly added

He nodded in agreement hands behind his back to rest his head with " love sucks"

" no it's not, it's a beautiful feeling it's when you love someone unconditionally no matter what they did we just didn't find the right people"

Obito looked at her with awe the tough girl that he hardly came to accept to the hero that saved his life and also his life long rival now was giving him advice about love and what not what she was telling was the truth he didn't find the right person yet ..

" I guess you're right" he solemnly said feeling a hand resting on his shoulder he looked at her raising his eye brows " don't cry obito it's not worth it, one day when you find your true love I'm going to be on your side" raising her hands drying the tears that have fallen and rested on his cheeks as she took her hands and started standing up obito quickly grasped her wrist as she looked oddly at his up front action

" Thank you .. for everything"

Sakura looked at him admiringly she smiled genuinely at the little boy before kneeling in front of him leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his forehead making him blush and stutter waving goodbye as she left with a swirl of cherry blossoms in her place.

All obito could do is smile and touch his forehead slowly caressing the place that sakura's lips were once placed ' thank you '

…

**Okay a short chapter to please you guys :D**

**Anyway I have some questions for you guys you know the usual;**

**1: how come hitomi and minato know each other?**

**2: did you like that Obito x sakura scene?**

**3: do you think that obito will EVER be over rin or is he on his way?**

**4: could you please review :D ?**

**Thanks and have a good day my lovelies and actually I have reached 1,800 VIEWS ! like what this is so crazy XD ! **


	11. Happy 2,000

_In the present :_

_" Sakura-chan " naruto yelled frightened about the safety of his best friend and childhood and current crush, he ran with full speed at the place she was last seen crouching down holding the dirt in his fist all naruto could do was cry_

_a pain agonized cry captured the attention of all of his comrades even catching the attention of sasuke all the people who knew him couldn't bring themselves to comfort him after all they needed someone to comfort them as well._

_ino held her hand to cover her mouth as tears were starting to cascade and fall like a waterfall she just lost her best friend who could have blamed her ' the last thing i called her was forehead ' she thought before more sobs followed who knew the death of one person can have all this affect , she was too young to die and that included neji everyone agreed. lee was next to naruto crying his eyes out he couldn't believe that he lost his best friend and the girl he's most closest to after tenten the war was damned from the begging promising hurt and death he knew that._

_everyone was staring at the burnt place that once held sakura haruno each one remembering their moments with her in silence as naruto kept crying and yelling begging her to come back,_

_" Sakura-Chan, please come back i need you .. please" the blonde was clearly broken and his dad wasn't in a better mood either it turns out that seeing your son loses his love really gets on your mood. he approached and knelt down next to his son putting a comporting hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug,_

_" Son, sakura here died with a goal and it's to win against madara as well as many many shinobi's and for you as her friend you need to fulfill her goal and their goal, you have to be strong for all of your friends, for all of us"_

_a moment of realization hit naruto as stopped yelling and looked around him all his friends all his comrades were there for him all of them seemed to care and mourn the lost of sakura, like his father said he needed to achieve sakura's goal that's the least he can do for her._

_naruto stood up about to open his mouth to encourage his friends to not let neji's and sakura's sacrifice be in vain as flashing blinding light approached covering the whole battlefield screams and shrieks were heard as none of them expected this to happen. madara stood narrowing his eyes ' someone is messing up the time' he thought before turning to his enemy " we'll continue this soon hashirama " he declared as the light spread covering everything._

_the battlefield that once held blood and shrieks as well as determination and hope was abandoned not a single voice was to be heard all but the sound of the wind carrying some grans of sand, everything was rewritten again.. _

….

" I'm tired" sakura breathed heavily as she dropped her weight on the ground, she had been training with her team for 3 hours straight from breaking the ground to throwing kunai's to running laps covering the whole training ground from the first ti the fifth. sakura sniffed herself disgusted by the sudden strong smell she had pushed herself to the max if her body started to sweat that way.

" You smell bad" kakashi oh so nicely commented while passing her by looking fresh and polished sakura could have sworn if she didn't see him train she would have thought he was slacking off or sleeping under a tree.

" Shut the fuck up" she spat back huffing strands of her hair from her face.

" I would have kept quiet but your smell is kinda bothering me" he inquired while smirking that irritated sakura to the point of no return, standing up getting ready to punch him to someday of next week he started to back away holding an arm on his noise,

" keep your arms down .. it's not good for my general health"

Sakura was starting to get mad no PERSON had ever told her about her smell and she was sure she had been worse once upon a time but those were spent with naruto who was beyond nice and kind with her to overlook that ,he would actually put her in a headlock or carry her around and never letting a comment slip by she had truly missed those days soon her anger have turned to disappointment as she plopped down on the ground under a confused kakashi who was looking at her weirdly.

' must be her time of month ' he thought clearly sure that it was the answer shrugging he left the depressed girl agreeing the girl's mode swing would soon whiplash him so he better stays out of the way..

the girl was left behind before she felt a hand slap her on her back returning her to reality clearly pissed sakura started hissing promising to kill the person who dared to do that to her turning her head she was face to face with none other than,

" Lee-san?" she questioned skeptically the boy in front of her he was wearing a green spandex much like lee and he definitely has the bobbed hair and the huge eye brows sakura was a minute away of tackling him if he was truly the boy she learned to respect and love

the boy raised his larger than normal eyebrows " who?.. I'm gai konoha's best .." and he was cut off with sakura's yelling she was horrified to say the least he was even creeper in his young years pointing a finger in his face " Gai-sensei?" she yelled again she didn't take in consideration that he would be here too .

the odd boy took a step back holding his hands in defense the girl was sure a screamer he agreed , looking around for any people to help him in this situation all the boy wanted is to have a spar with kakashi but then this happened he groaned ' sensei ' he questioned but shook his head to quiet her,

" Miss will you be quiet for a second?"

sakura stopped freaking out and looked at him still her hands tangled with her hair.

" I'm just looking for kakashi you know where he is?"

sakura nodded as she stood up rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment ' why did i freak out seeing him?' she slowly bowed down to him as she apologized for her behavior and also the slight chance that she might have damaged his ears,

" oh no it's okay you know respect is the step to the spring of youth" he loudly declared as he failed to see sakura's eyes twitch ' he never change does he?'

sakura started retreating slowly as she didn't want to be near an inch of him again it was just weird unexplainable as she started giving him her back a hand caught her and turned her startled by the sudden move she gave gai the most horrified look,

" do you know where is kakashi?" he asked holding a fist near her face for a second sakura thought he would punch her if she didn't reply but because sakura knew him she knew it was a way of expressing his passion .. she hoped

" H-Hai" she replied not sure if kakashi would want to see the boy but soon she had an evil grin in her face ' that would teach the bastard not to talk about my smell again' she took a deep breath ready to give the boy all he wanted and more

" kakashi is in training ground 4 with the rest of the team, you know i heard that he had a new jutsu but sensei told him not to use it its called the chidori its ought to kill ya" she looked at the boy who looked as if he was going to faint it was safe to say he didn't look the least happy she snickered she killed two bird with one stone

he hurried running a gust of wind suddenly hitting sakura's face as she looked at the figure of the odd excuse of a boy " Thank you forehead " she was about to reply to him when a vain popped

' did he call me forehead?' and thats when sakura decided that gai would be fucking dead by her own hands, the only reason she might restrain herself would be the reason that he would be teaching lee taijutsu ' i won't kill him for lee-san' she decided as she ran after him at her full speed charging chakra in her fist

" Wait you fucking bastard" she yelled as he ran even faster looking behind him startled at the anger and resentment sakura was holding he was about to stop and talk about it but he decided if he cherished and valued his life he would continue running.

….

" sensei are we done here?" asked kakashi looking at the blonde with bored eyes he didn't learn anything from this so called training session it was just a punishment cause they didn't believe any living female would be interested in him that was clear as obito's stupidity.

the blonde groaned as fluttered his eyes open looking at his student with narrowed eyes " nope "

as kakashi was about to protest rin came running to the scene dragging obito along kakashi just raised his eyebrows at the scene as he decided it was going to be a kids conversation with no benefit for him whatsoever so left them much to rin's dismay .

clapping her hands together while looking at the uchiha next to her she spoke " how did your date go sensei?" she was certainly beaming and excited

" huh?"

" how did your date go sensei? isn't the reason we are here because we didn't believe you could land a women ?" obit spoke as a matter of fact. minato looked at them in disbelief before laughing catching the attention of kakashi as he stood up and patted rin's and obito's head,

" i didn't go on a date i had a meeting i think you all got confused, silly kids" obito could have sworn that one of his veins just popped

" the hell we are here for?!" he yelled as rin started giggling patting his head " it's okay obito-kun we all knew sensei couldn't have a girl even if his life depended on it" she smirked at the irritated look minato was giving her that would teach him not to overwork them like that

minato was about to start another punishment as he heard yelling before he could register what was happening he saw a flying gai and behind him was sakura that was ready to beat him half dead, he watched in amusement as the taijutsu genius was on the ground under a pissed sakura he almost felt sorry for his unfortunate position.

sakura was onto of gai holding him in a lousy headlock as her taijutsu wasn't that sharp but she dismissed it for the reason that it was a chakra enhanced headlock he had no way of escaping it as the boy she was torturing was yelling for someone to help him as she got down to business,

" the hell you called me weirdo!" she yelled as tightened her grip making the boy shout for help getting a snicker from obito and kakashi and a sigh from rin. sakura turned her head to face kakashi and obito giving them a glare that shut them right up she was teaching gai a lesson not making him laughing stock.

" I'm sorry I'm sorry" gai pleaded as sakura sighed and got up from him as she thought she had done enough to the poor boy and the other reason was that minato was glaring at her demanding for her to get up in silence the way he could command without speaking was scary.

currently minato was helping gai stand up along side rin who was checking his neck to see if there was anything she could heal. obito and kakashi quickly came to sakura's side obito slapping her in the back making her wince a little before giving him a questioned look,

" what?"

" what you did there was great that teme got what he deserved " obito inquired giving her a grin

kakashi slowly shook his head as he looked at sakura " he's just saying that because gai kicked his ass on the chunnin exam" he ended it with a snicker getting a growl from obtio,

" You wanna go there bastard" he shouted ready to jump on kakashi as sakura pulled him sending him flying behind her " don't do it you'll embarrass yourself " she justified her actions by hanging her head low all obito could do was pout from his spot but he also felt relief as now he doesn't have to get a lecture from rin about safety and unneeded fighting.

sakura slowly walked to the green loving guy ditching her teammates behind as she approached him gai stiffened as he was sensing her devilish chakra approaching he turned around slowly ready to get punched or get hurt in anyway but instead he saw a bowing sakura much like earlier he put his lips on a firm line as rin was putting some bandages on his bruises,

" I'm sorry gai-san i hope you can forgive me, what i did to you was unjustified it was just a moment of anger that's all " gai saw the amount of self respect the girl had in her but her scary side seemed to take the best out of her he chuckled softly as shot her head giving him a question look,

" the amount of youthfulness you have is overwhelming flower-Chan " sakura blushed a soft pink of shade at her new giving name " and i don't understand why you're angry about your large forehead you should embrace it" he continued sakura hissed in distaste but nodded in agreement she should stop being over emotional about her forehead it was large she had to accept it, sadly.

"Hai" she looked before leaning in " now would be a good time to spar with kakashi remember everything i told you" she whispered before he yelled in agreement excitement was all over him as he passed sakura leaving rin who was treating his injuries,

" he is weird" rin spoke as she face palmed herself understanding him would get her absolutely nowhere

sakura laughed as gai was chasing kakashi who was running away from him making the whole team laughing even minato.

" Come on use your chidori on me KAKASHI"

" leave me alone you .. who told you about that?"

" pink hair"

" SAKURA!"

sakura snickered she could definitely get used to this , she plopped down new to her team watching as kakashi was running as if his life depended on it.

' today is a good day'

…..

**Okay thank you all for your sweet reviews okay so i think you guys are like " YOU UPDATED FAST " yes and its to celebrate my 2,000 views XD which is currently 2,490 o.o Thank you people !**

**so question time ^.^ :**

**1) did you like the gai addition?**

**2) do you want to see more gai and kakashi scenes?**

**3) do you want the team to go on a mission or do you want to see them hanging in the village?**

**4) who do you think will be presented in the next chapter? ( its a character you all know and love ^_^ )**

**5) review cause i love reading them :D !**


	12. re-written

_FlashBack:_

_" Sasuke-kun .. sasuke-kun wait for me !" sakura yelled as she chased the young uchiha as he stopped for a second before shaking his head and resumed walking_

_" Wait for me " she said finally catching breath as she walked beside him and sasuke being himself didn't respond._

_" So how's your day sasuke-kun?"_

_" Hn."_

_Sakura frowned for a second before shaking her head plastering the biggest smile after all she was spending time with her precious person alone with no distraction and certainly no blonde teammate in sight ._

_They walked in silence for few minutes sasuke not saying a word while sakura was thinking of million of subjects to talk with him about, deciding she finally had enough she spoke,_

_" So .. wanna train together?"_

_" No I'd rather train alone" he replied with a monotone voice he sounded like he didn't care about her presence ._

_**INNER SAKURA: UGH .. HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE ACTS LIKE HE DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN !**_

_Sakura kept walking beside him she won't go down without a fight she decided " But we could be stronger together" she whined, if that's the only way to get sasuke to spend time with her so be it at that point sakura doesn't care if she had to go to extreme measures_

_" whatever .. "_

_Sakura squealed happily as she followed him never thinking that the guy that she would follow basically everywhere cause she trusted him that much would turn into a criminal._

….

Sakura closed her eyes letting her features relax it was a long training session though minato-sensei probably gave up his so called punishment ' good thing he's no kakashi-sensei or tsunade-shisou' he was much kind hearted while the latter were kind and caring but strict and expect discipline at its best shape. She let out a sigh as she walked through the streets,

' I wonder how my friends are doing .. naruto .. sasuke-kun'

Every single day she would spend her free time yearning for her friends she really did miss them she would do anything to get back to her own time and as light bulb that's just been switched on sakura got an idea,

" I got it !" she yelled getting stares and somewhat whispers from bystanders and villagers but that didn't faze her as she ran full speed at the one place she spent most of her time in .. the library

As she entered the big building her eyes started to dart from the people reading and actually learning to the people who were sneaking and snoring nothing changed it seemed but as she wanted to make her to the parts of ancient jutsu's she heard a familiar shout,

" Who do you think you are?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. _' Obito ' _

She just shrugged she didn't want to deal with anyone right now quickly heading to the sections of ancient jutsu's she started to spell the name's till her eyes landed on the book she wanted,

" Gotcha " her eyes gleamed as she made her way to a vacant table setting the book opening it excitedly memorizing each single world she took all the information mentioned understanding it and letting it sink in after all she wasn't the smartest kid in her class for nothing she had brains.

After a good hour of reading sakura closed the book more depressed than ever wearing a blank expression ,

" This shit won't get me anywhere.. it doesn't even mention time travel or madara"

An old lady came a shushed her which sakura replied by bowing her head in respect then sticking her tongue out when the old lady gave sakura her back, deciding that researching in public libraries won't get her anyway she is better off stealing from the clans volts she already knows the uchiha's have one thanks to sasuke and she bets on her honor that the hyuuga as well have one as they were an equally powerful clan much like the uchiha

' this is going to be hard ' she groaned , her mission that she assigned herself to was going amazingly obito didn't droll on rin no more and he was training hard all he needs is to activate his sharingan and he'll be on his way then what will happen to sakura will she spend the rest of her days in the past she yearned for the feeling of expecting the unknown but now she knows everything about the future of her village to the future of her friends well all of them except minato of course she has no idea who he is.

As she walked outside she passed a table that occupied three familiar chunnins who looked at her weirdly turning to each other then to her they couldn't believe their eyes,

" Sakura-san what are you doing in the library?" rin asked

Sakura stopped on her tracks once hearing the familiar voices an annoyed expression painted on her face before turning ,

" why's that?"

" you don't seem like the intelligent type" kakashi chimed in being the nice guy he always is

" and you do? Compared to you obito is like a genius " she mocked him smirking when she was the hatake roll his eyes

Obito sighed before turning to face her " Why do you insult me in conversations that I'm not even mentioned in?" the boy seemed sleepy probably from all the books he have read sakura laughed at his sudden change of demeanor,

" Because it's fun that way!"

" You're no fun"

Sakura scowled as she looked at the uchiha almost sending daggers his way,

"shut up .." she almost hissed her voice almost like venom that scared obito making the young boy nod quickly making rin giggles and kakashi just diving into his book.

" well see ya later guys .. I need some sleep" she inquired as she waved

" Wait Sakura-Chan" obito whispered noticing the old lady was now glaring at him " why don't we go and get some dumplings?"

Sakura was about to reject it but actually considered the option of free sweet dumplings and she couldn't reject the offer it was almost calling her name. Nodding her head rather enthusiastically she grabbed his wrist dragging him outside.

Rin and kakashi glanced at each other then turned their attention to their now long gone teammates shrugging both returned to their reading in silence

…

" Thanks for the invitation obito"

Obito just chuckled gulping another dango stick to his mouth chewing it aggressively " ah no problem sakura-Chan .. it seems both of us can't pass up the opportunity of dangos " which she nodded laughing at his comment,

" Yeah .. it seems we can't"

Both of them ate in silence each enjoying the dangos before obito interrupted the peaceful moments,

" what was your home like?"

Sakura thought about it a part of her wanted to scream this while the other rational part just started to make up a lie.

" Pretty much like this but way smaller"

Obito smiled admiring the view of his village " I bet you had crazy times in your village, huh?"

Sakura laughed remembering her times and memories shared with her friends and family " yeah something like that .. "

Obito looked at his hands quietly which was un characteristic sakura looked at him with arched eye brows before he spoke up unsure of what he will say,

" S-so how are you strong like how are you holding up to losing everything and everyone in your life?" he stopped for a moments " are you this strong ?"

Sakura took in every word he said before furrowing her eye brows had she been alone she would have cried but she didn't want to be knows as a crybaby her as well she was much stronger than a shinobi never shows emotions but she wasn't one to follow the rules.

" I'm holding up just fine" she faked a smile, obito seemed to believe she was really fine as he grinned and held a thumbs up which sakura graciously returned. Both of them seemed to be enjoying each other company they didn't bicker and fight as they used to back then they were much like water and oil.

It was already nearing nightfall as obito started to walk sakura home which she didn't like one bit,

" obito you don't have to you can leave I can take care of myself"

" what kind of a man will I be if I let a young women as yourself to walk home by yourself ? who knows what can come up in these hours" he interjected walking along side of her

Sakura laughed " It's only six I don't think a criminal will appear in this hour baka" she punched him playfully which he snickered at.

As they reached sakura's current place of residency they stood beside each other stealing glances from one another,

" That's where you live?"

Sakura nodded her head proudly,

" It's all thanks to hitomi-san that she took me in or I would have lived in the hospital"

Obito nodded slowly as sakura approached the door handle that's when obito caught her wrist which scared the shit out of her,

" the fuck?"

Sakura looked at him skeptically before he leaned in slowly his face mere inches away from her, she started to stutter and blush crazy as their noses started to brush he too blushed but had a smirk on his face to cover it as leaned in sakura closed her eyes she felt a soft brush on her cheeks before opening it obito currently away from her personal bubble or kissing range

" the heck was that about?" she asked mortified about the previous up front show of affection

He chuckled softly as scratched the back of his head " I think it's my way of saying thank you"

" So you say thank you to everyone like that?" she asked him skeptically giggling to the thought if it were true.

" no just you " he shrugged

Sakura started to blush crimson she was never put in a situation like this she felt as a little girl again she wasn't the upper hand and that didn't settle well for her crossing her arms while letting out a sigh obito smile just grew,

" See don't you like this bonding?" he asked cheerfully

" the kind of bonding I'll like is the onebetween my fist and your face" she retorted which obito simply gulped at the idea of it quickly flashing her a smile he disappeared climbing a branch to the other as she just simply watched him her cheeks flushing red at the mere thought of his lips touching her cheeks, she shook her head violently ' now is not time for this type of shit'

Sakura slowly started to enter the house making sure she doesn't make a sound so if hitomi was asleep she wouldn't wake up,

" hey sakura-san" hitomi greeted which sakura froze startled by the sudden sound but quickly turning to face her guardian,

" hello" sakura greeted back giving her a genuine smile

Hitomi looked worried as she approached sakura placing a hand on her forehead " are you catching a fever your face is red"

Sakura quickly jerked away shaking her head while her blush in tensed " no its nothing" and with that she quickly jetted off to her home bidding hitomi goodbye on her way.

As the little was out of earshot and sight hitomi quickly snapped her fingers.

" Must be a boy " she concluded

…

**THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER 12 .. ENJOY**

**Now please if you have NOTHING nice to say about this chapter please kindly shut the fuck up cause like the famous saying (" if you have nothing nice to say then don't speak at all") .. if you don't like this story don't read or review it if you're going to critsize me make sure you do with class and grace and in a polite way, okay? Oh and if you did review pointing that this story is stupid or whatever I just don't give a shit anymore**

**Now question time:**

**1: I know I promised a new character to be introduced but I couldn't fit it in as I had to change the plot of the story all together but I promise I will make it up to you, do you forgive me?**

**2: did you like obito's up front action or is he taking it a bit too fast?**

**3: is sakura ready to love again and an uchiha none the less?**

**4: do you think sakura will succeed in entering the volts of the massive clan or is she going to fail miserably because of their eye power?**

**5: review cause I love to read them and don't forget to enjoy Xd**

**Love u all my lovelies !**


	13. The Uchiha compound

_Fear .._

_That's all sakura could feel as she's running panting in the process, she has no idea from what she's running from but she suddenly got the weird sensation of shock jolt in her body as her legs involuntary started moving all on their own. she wanted to escape screaming for help but none is coming to her rescue all that surrounded her was an empty vacant white place she wanted to look back to see how far she is but she didn't want to tremble and fall ,running even faster than before she saw a silhouette a figure in the distance as she ran almost falling to the object she stopped,_

_" obito ?" she approached him he took her hands slowly still in shock sakura couldn't move all she did was cry_

_" thanks goodness you're here .. S-something is following me"_

_" Oh really? i wonder what it is .. " a swirling blackness covered obito as he changed to his future self sakura in shock snatched her hands falling backwards from the sudden action while screaming in fear,_

_picking herself right up as quick as she can she started to run tears falling and lips trembling " leave me alone " she yelled. instantly falling she decided to give up hugging her whole body while she was shaking tremendously ' this isn't happening .. this isn't happening ' she reminded herself ' this isn't real none of this is real ' she continued refusing to open her eyes she start to cry even more hardly catching any breath. feeling a figure approaching and currently standing above her she decided it was all but over for her " Kill me and get it over with" she demanded if she's going to die she's going to face it with at least courage_.

…..

Feeling herself being shaken sakura opened her eyes slowly looking around the first thing she sees was a worried hitomi looking at her blinking twice she just sighed,

" Sakura-san did you have a nightmare?"

Sakura slowly blinked ' so it was all a nightmare' her thoughts consuming her why did she have a nightmare about obito? and why did she perceive him as the bad guy he was in the future? was it a sign to tell her that no matter what she does he's going to be like that? .. she groaned closing her eyes she wanted to forget all of this everything,

" Sakura-san if you need to talk about it I'm here " hitomi declared putting a hand on sakura's forehead " You were screaming and yelling i thought you were being attacked or something" sakura smiled putting her hand above hitomi's

" Yeah I'm fine just a little shaken up"

" Well good now get ready I'm going to be your substitute sensei" sakura raised her eye brows,

" why's that? did something happen to sensei?"

" No its just minato went to support the front lines so he asked me to take his team for the day" she ended it cheerfully .. gosh was she excited

nodding slowly hitomi picked herself up and closed the door behind her, sakura peeled herself from the bed the heat was calling for her to stay and lay for a while but with much annoyance she got up.

Heading and taking a shower she started to wash her hair it had been smelling sweat and dirt for about the last days it needed to go back to its golden glory as she finished washing and cleaning herself she started to pick her clothes not even caring what she would be wearing she snatched a back no sleeve shirt with black shorts that were covered with a pink garment quickly wearing her gloves and her knee and elbow pads and boots she started to make her way downstairs.

hitomi emerged from the kitchen throwing a banana and a bottle of water to sakura " you need to eat " . hitomi was wearing a purple tight shirt which complemented her slender figure while wearing a black spandex short covered with a long light shade of purple garment much like sakura's and she also had her hair on a pony tail that seemed neat and really in place ' when does she finds the time?' sakura questioned inwardly as she always wore her hair down not even giving a fuck if it was messy or not she just made sure that it was clean and smelled good.

the two kunochis headed to the training grounds meeting with the familiar faces of kakashi and rin standing under a tree.

" Good morning kids"

the two chunnins eyed her in suspicion " who are you?" rin asked adjusting her medical supplies and set of kunai's

" Haruka Hitomi I'm going to be your substitute sensei for the day" she smiled as she extended her arm where rin happily shook it and bowed down in respect

" It's good to see you again kakashi-san"

Sakura looked bewildered as she look at the both of them in confusion " You know each other?" she asked

kakashi nodded his head while hitomi smiled " He used to be a regular patient in the hospital some missions and jutsu's have some really bad outcomes"

kakashi just growled looking at anything but the older jounin thats in front of him " can we start now?"

" Ahhh .. No we still miss a member"

" Obito .. " sakura nonchalantly said as kakashi rolled his eyes and rin sighed in annoyance

" looks like he does it a lot" she commented which the younger ninjas just nodded their head annoyance looks emitting from their faces

….

They waited for about an hour sakura was long asleep under the tree shade , rin was plucking some grass counting it occasionally while kakashi stood next to hitomi crossing his arms thinking of a hundred ways of killing his stupid excuse of a teammate.

As kakashi was about to give up and rest on the fall a loud thumb was heard he narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. laying on the ground was none other than obito, hitomi running to the young uchiha aid kakashi just rolled his eyes,

" Are you alright ?" she asked frantically

" Don't worry this isn't the first time he fell .. his landing is pathetic" kakashi mocked obito as obito was growling ready to jump in before rin got up right in his face making him blush,

" Obito-kun when will you ever learn to come in time? I'm sick and tired of waiting for you" obito just nodded gulping as she continued lecturing him while hitomi was agreeing to every little thing the girl said.

When he decided he had enough kakashi went to wake up the sleeping sakura as he was about to reach and touch her shoulder she raised her hands,

" Don't even dare" She threatened as she opened her eyes and got up eying the now confused kakashi ' Wasn't she asleep ?' he asked curiously. sakura waved him carelessly as she approached the uchiha smacking him on the head,

" That's for making me wait for you Dobe" he winced from the impact her fist made with his head the girl really knew how to direct a clean hit.

" Now we can resume training " hitomi clapped her hands looking at her young temporary pupils which they nodded in response.

…

The training wasn't much sakura had to confess it wasn't any better than minato's but that was acceptable since hitomi was a medical ninja and not really a range fighter. Kakashi was hating every moment from the training that was clear since he mumbled and cursed under his breath every given second he can, he even rejected a spar with her since ' she's not in the same level' or ' she would probably faint' now sakura doesn't take shit from nobody and especially not the younger kakashi but she let it slide cause she had other things on her mind.

" Oi obito i wanted to ask you something" sakura said now approaching the raven haired boy who was resting under the tree barely gasping for air.

" Sure, go ahead " he replied his eyes fell on the water bottle the sakura held looking at it with longing eyes " can i have a sip?" he asked while giving sakura a smile .. she just couldn't say no.

" Yeah knock yourself out" she replied handing him the bottle which he took quickly opening it and devouring every little drop " so umm.. i heard that the hyuuga clan have a .. you know a volt for secret jutsu's .. a-and i was thinking does the uchiha have one?" she ended making her question sound like she doesn't even care if they did or did not but in reality she would flip if they didn't.

Obito finished drinking raising his eye brows at the question before thinking for a second giving a thoughtful face " Uuh yeah we actually do.." he replied handing sakura her bottle dusting some dirt from his pants failing to notice sakura's eyes twitch.

she took the now empty bottle and giving it to obito " you can have it" yes she was pissed that he drank all the water but if she didn't have to get some information about the volt she would have kicked the crap out of him but since she need some answers she will let it slide .. this time.

" So .. heh where is it's location?" she shyly asked it was embarrassing asking him these question he would think she's a stalker or something but he just shrugged,

" Under the meeting house .. it's like the biggest building in the compound" he replied not aware of sakura's attention .. she smiled and squealed which he gave a question look towards her,

" Cool .. " she trailed off now getting up and dusting her garment before walking towards her other teammates " Oh and here's a banana" she said throwing it to obito's direction which he easily caught in return.

" Thanks !" he yelled cheerfully as he dug right in it.

she smiled and shook her head sometimes he really did resemble the action of those of a kid.

…

The training session was long done as now sakura was walking in the streets with kakashi trailing behind her she was getting annoyed as he kept on following her not giving the slightest hint that he's leaving anytime soon.

Turning around annoyed " Can i help you?" she asked crossing her hands and tapping her foot on the ground.

" Nope." he replied with monotone voice

" Then why are you following me you stalker?" she asked glaring daggers at him while throwing her hands around to emphasize her point.

" Why do you think I'm following you?" he passed her before turning around " I have a life if anything you're following me" he ended it before her resumed to walk and that irritated sakura to no point,

" I'm walking in front of you how can i follow you baka?"

" You tell me you're the one who's doing it"

" ugh you're annoying .."

" Same can be told about you.."

" Shannaro, what did you say you bastard"

" I have no need to repeat it apparently you heard the first time"

Sakura was about to go and beat the living crap out of him but decided not to since she needs to save all her power and energy on her plan to ' borrow ' some scrolls .. she liked to think of it this way it was way much better than the fact that she was stealing them and have no intention on returning it.

she started to run in the opposite direction deciding to skip lunch which kakashi just raised his eye brows before narrowing his eyes and following her .. he knew she was up to something but wasn't exactly sure of it but he's going to find out soon.

…..

Kakashi was now spying on the girl who was outside the gates of the uchiha compound she started to wear a mask that was similar to his own at that point kakashi was sure she was up to something and that happens to include those of the uchiha ' what does she want from there?'

sakura started to climb the gates ever so easily which kakashi in return leaving his place from the tree's and approaching her place but still leaving some distance so she won't notice him. Sakura reached the top before jumping landing on the other side believing it was safe kakashi approached the gate climbing it in the same manner maybe even better than sakura, before he reached the top he took a glance to make sure she wasn't there when he saw there was nothing but a pile of dirt and silence he jumped and crouched to the ground his eyes scanning the area he knew it wasn't going to be easy he had to conceal himself not only from sakura but also the uchiha's he just sighed and shook his head ' the things i do cause of pure curiosity ' and that's when he started running concealing himself in the tree's.

Sakura was hiding in a tree concealing her chakra completely she knows well that the clan she's infiltrating is full of geniuses one mistake just the little mess up and it would be off with her head. A boy no older than 13 came passing and to sakura's luck she slipped on her heels causing the branch to move slightly not a second later a kunai was thrown against her barely avoiding it it scratched sakura's cheeks causing it to bleed , she bit the inside of her cheek to drown the yelling the sudden attack really scared the crap out of her. Still hiding in the tree's her emerald eyes watching the young uchiha as he kept on looking at her before shaking his head mumbling some words she couldn't comprehend, Sakura was relieved but slightly jealous ' His aim is better than mine' she bitterly thought as hew wiped the blood that was oozing from her cut. Kakashi was looking at the girl rolling his eyes he knew quiet well that she was the absolute worse in concealing herself because her pink hair sticked out like a sore thumb and second she makes a lot of noise it was for her luck that it was currently nightfall or she would be caught the second she crossed the gates. Uchiha's had a knack for privacy he knew that much.

Sakura began making her way to the middle of the compound ' largest building .. largest building' she kept chanting as her eyes kept searching, for the fact she was to be caught the last time she took the roofs as a way because if she would be caught she could escape easily. Sakura climbed a building that seemed to be a restaurant or something of that field as she looked the whole compound was in view the place was beautiful and breathtaking now she knows why would sasuke feel bitter about losing his family if it wasn't for the fact they wanted to attack the village she would have been equally as bitter and angry as well but that was all directed on itachi he's the one who deserves sympathy and anger on his behalf to actually kill your own clan for people you're not even related to must have been hard she sighed as she shook her head focusing on the current task : Find the fucking scrolls.

She began searching for the largest building kakashi trailing behind, ' how is it hard to spot the largest building?' she questioned as she jumped from one roof to another.

" And that's why happened " she heard a conversation that was loud enough for her to hear she gaped as she froze in her place tightening her grip on her mask if she was to be caught at least her identity wouldn't be known after all it wasn't hard to find a girl with pink hair .. she cursed her bloodline .

The Uchiha men didn't seem to notice her maybe due to the fact they werent using their sharingan and also the fact that no one is stupid enough to enter their compound without their permission but sakura would like to think of it as bravery not stupidity. As the men who seemed to wear some kind of uniform passed sakura was on the move jumping from one roof to another making sure she wouldn't be making any sounds till her eyes fell on a very huge red building and that's when a smirk covered her whole face " Found you" she whispered ever so slowly as she landed gracefully approaching it slowly looking left and right and basically every give direction .. she doesn't want to be caught.

Sakura heard footsteps she kept on running leaping basically behind the nearest wall the compound seemed to be dead that worked well for sakura. She froze in her place gripping the wall digging her fingers on it even while closing her eyes tightly.

" But i don't want to go home" a little whined he didn't seem so far away, sakura cursed her luck.

" But your dad is going to be mad at me" a familiar voice called out .. sakura opened her eyes as quick as closed them " obito?" she said under her breath, she felt relief if it was obito he would not spot her approaching the edge of the wall to steal a glance obito seemed to carry a boy on his shoulder looking irritated, the little boy that was being held seemed to take notice of sakura as he locked his eyes with her pointing in her direction,

" Obito-niisan who's there?" he asked sakura suppressed the urge to yell and scream the heck a small kid figure her out while obito was ever so oblivious .. he was really the idiot one in the clan she agreed mentally.

Shaking his head in dismay " Come on itachi we can't be late or your dad is going to have my head" the two boys walked away as sakura peeped still itachi glaring in her direction to her surprise it was itachi ' he was a genius since birth how convenient ' she thought bitterly he made sasuke look like a loser with the skills of his ,she rolled her eyes.

Kakashi was in the distance looking at the scene shown before him he narrowed his eyes at itachi the fact that a kid not even enrolled in the academy to spot a ninja who concealed their chakra completely easily was Impressive to say the least even kakashi had a hard time tracking her but thanks to her scent that seemed to be easy for pakkun to track he was able to be on her track.

Sakura just rested her hand on her now turbo speed beating heart as she sighed in dismay ' the fuck is with those people .. everyone a genius in this freaking clan' but she didn't let that faze her as she went running like the wind to direction of the building that was in front of her as she reached it her hands rested on the red painted wood searching for the door. She found nothing as she agreed that breaking an entry would be more convenient on her side she leaped in air landing on the roy next to a big window looking inside it she found no one smiling deeply she opened the window ' seems no one locks windows here' she entered the room that had a huge table in the middle surrounded by portraits of uchiha men and leaders she giggled ' one day obito's picture will be in here' as she was about to stand up a shadow casted above her freezing in her place her breath seemed to have been hardened to the point she forgot how to exactly breath before she could even turn her head to face her no enemy a kunai was placed on her neck she gaped as her emerald eyes widened.

" Haruno Sakura, confess who you really are!"

….

**Hello ^.^ sorry for the long wait i had some things i had to deal with .. heh i apologize .. real life is still there :)**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter i think its quiet long -_-' i got tired so i summed everything but the next chapter will be SUPER EXTRA LONG i just get tired so fast okay …**

**Question time:**

**1) Who is the one who caught sakura ? ( i think its really obvious -_-)**

**2) did you like this chapter?**

**3) did you like the genius itachi appearance?**

**4) i want to introduce shisui but here's a question i want to introduce him but do you want him to be obito's cousin or little brother? :) ( i love the idea of them being siblings )**

**5) Please review ! :) i love reading them**


End file.
